Serenata de luna negra
by Kairake
Summary: Vidas pasadas abren sus puertas. La realidad deja de tener sentido cuando te das cuenta que ni siquera te conoces a ti mismo la pregunta correcta es ¿Quien eres? Yaoi varias parejas USAxMéxxRusxUSA
1. La canción del amanecer

Si, sé que habrá quien me diga que porque no termino una historia antes comenzar otra, la respuesta es muy simple. Esta historia no me quería dejar por más que la pateaba para pasarla al final de la fila, tanto es así que me apure a escribir el primer capítulo que espero que sea de su agrado. En cuanto a Inocuidad tendré el capítulo, espero, en la semana.

F. Bibliografica

**Parejas: **USAxMéx, RusxMéx –sukes-, RusxUSA y otras

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece sino a Himaruya Hidekazu y solo escribo por diversión sin ningún fin de lucro.

**Advertencia:** Yaoi pareja chico x chico y posible lemon en un futuro.

**Serenata de luna negra**

_**Capítulo 1: La canción del amanecer.**_

Hoy como todas las noches, desde hace dos meses, a las 3 de la mañana se despertaba de golpe sudando frío y con un sabor extraño en la boca mezcla de hiel y sangre. Las pupilas dilatadas de sus ojos bailoteaban descontroladas buscando entre las sombras de la noche algún resquicio, una prueba de que no estaba solo no importaba que tan pequeño fuese siempre y cuando le permitiera conservar la cordura.

Cualquiera pensaría que después de tantas noches en las que se ha repetido aquel horrible sueño uno terminaría acostumbrándose y ya no se dejaría dormir por ese pavor tan atroz pero no era así, en vez de encontrar tranquilidad en lo familiar, la desesperación y el dolor se iban apoderando lentamente de él conforme las escenas de ensueño se volvían más y más claras.

Aun podía recordar, con invariable nitidez, aquella horrible sensación de viscosidad fría y acuosa debajo de sus pies; tal parecía que aquella sustancia tenia vida propia puesto que mientras más intentaba huir de ella, más se hundía en sus entrañas.

Las voces ensordecedoras que le susurraban crímenes imperdonables y blasfemaba con la misma facilidad que con la que él respiraba, solo para que al despertar hubiese olvidado todo lo que lo que le habían dicho y cada una de las tentaciones que se le ofrecían.

Terrores nocturnos, así es como le había dicho el psicólogo que se llamaban, a causa de la ansiedad por la universidad y él quería creerlo. Deseaba pensar que aquellas pesadillas sucedían porque aún no se acostumbraba a vivir solo, en un pequeño departamento que sus padres le ayudaban a pagar, y sobre todo por ser el primer año de la carrera.

Aun temblando se puso de pie y teniéndose que apoyar en la pared camino despacio hacia la pequeña cocina de su departamento. Abrió el grifo de la llave del botellón y se sirvió un vaso con agua fría que no le calmo la sed.

Si cerraba los ojos podía escuchar con claridad aquellas risas perezosas y socarronas que se burlaban de él por no lograr entender que es lo que le estaba pasando. Apretó con tanta fuerza el vaso que este no tardo en romperse enterrándosele varios cristales en la palma de la mano.

—Lo que me faltaba ¿Por qué mierda los hacen tan frágiles?—Apretando los dientes para no soltar algún gritillo, después de todo era muy macho como para permitirse gritar o llorar por unas simples cortaditas aunque de simples no tuvieran nada.

Cuando ya había terminado de sacarse todos los cristales observo su mano totalmente teñida de rojo con una fascinación lasciva. Sin ser muy consciente de lo que estaba haciendo se llevó el índice a los labios y con la punta de la lengua lamio la sangre que se escurría por entre sus dedos.

A la mañana siguiente llego a la universidad con la mano izquierda vendada y unas enormes ojeras que delataban lo poco que había dormido la noche anterior. La mayoría de sus compañeros ya estaba acostumbrados a verle cansado pero en esta ocasión lucia peor.

—Luis deberías haberte quedado en casa, tienes una cara horrible hoy— Un muchacho de tez morena y ojos risueños le saludó efusivamente abrazándole por los hombros y apoyando juguetonamente la cabeza sobre el hombro del latino— Además no has estado comiendo muy bien que digamos, se te sienten las costillas.

—No te preocupes Carlos y es solo que no pude almorzar pero veras que estoy bien— Para reforzar sus palabras le sonrió al guatemalteco. Sabía que aquella sonrisa temblorosa solo era una excusa barata y lo peor es que su compañero también lo sabía— Ya se me hizo tarde, si quieres quedamos para comer, te mando un mensaje en cuanto salga de clases ¿vale?

—Pero Luis, aún no he terminado de— El mexicano le dejo con la palabra en la boca pues ya se había echado a correr. Carlos sentía un aprecio muy especial por aquel chico algo despistado, se habían conocido el día de la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos y a pesar que el mexicano se encontraba en su propio país se perdía con mayor facilidad que el guatemalteco— Supongo que solo me queda esperar a que cumpla su promesa.

Las clases trascurrieron en la mayor calma posible hasta el cambio de salón. Luis apenas y había tomado alguna nota de lo que los profesores le habían dicho de tan ensimismado como se encontraba en esos momentos. Una pesada mano cayó sobre sus hombros atrayéndolo en un asfixiante abrazo.

Volvió el rostro aunque ya sabía de quien se trataba, la última persona que quería ver realmente en este día. A través de esos lentes de marco cuadrados un rubio de ojos azules le sonreía amistosamente pero aquella sonrisa jamás fue devuelta.

—Luis hoy no me has saludado, pero te perdono porque te vez cansado— Alfred sin importarle seguir con su monologo ante la cansada mirada de su compañero moreno continuo sin intenciones de soltarlo tan si quiera—Vamos a comer algo. Se ve que lo necesita y así podrás disfrutar de la compañía de este héroe.

El mexicano se hubiese dado un tortazo en el rostro si tuviera las manos libres, aquello había sonado como una orden y si había algo que le molestaba de Alfred, no era tanto su estupidez usual sino que tomara las decisiones por él. El muchacho no le caía mal y de hecho no entendía del todo la antipatía que a veces llegaba a sentir por él.

Le había conocido cuando estaban en la preparatoria, Alfred era el hijo del embajador de los Estados Unidos y por su físico atraía demasiado la atención en especial las miradas femeninas que buscaban una que otra excusa para estar con él. Luis con gusto les hubiera cambiado su lugar porque en cuanto Alfred le vio prácticamente le obligo a ser su "mejor amigo" y pasaba todas las tardes con él. Para Alfred Luis era su escudero, su ayudante e incluso su damisela en apuros.

—No tengo ganas de comer Alfred, además ya todos se fueron y el otro grupo esta llegando tenemos que irnos— Y por lo visto esta no sería la ocasión en la que el rubio le escuchara completamente. Le sujeto de la mano arrastrándolo hasta la pequeña cafetería que se encontraba justo enfrente del edificio donde tendrían dentro de una hora su siguiente clase.

Alfred le dejo sentado en una las pequeñas bancas de la cafetería mientras él pedía un par de hamburguesas con papas y refresco, en cuanto le dieron su orden regreso con Luis, sin haber cambiado tan si quiera un ápice aquella sonrisa resplandeciente que parecía innata en él.

Dejo delante de su compañero una orden completa y hasta tuvo la amabilidad de llevar consigo una botellita de salsa cátsup junto con una salsera llena de rajas de jalapeño que el mexicano no tardo en ponerle a su comida.

Lo cierto es que si tenía hambre y las tripas le rugieron con fuerza con solo oler la comida, claro que hubiese preferido algo más simple pero no se quejaba. Murmuro un quedo gracias a su compañero que sonrió con la boca llena provocando que Luis riera, de esa forma le recordaba a un hámster. El mexicano era de los pocos compañeros que Alfred tenía que lograban entenderle mientras hablaba, ya fuese en su pésimo español o en inglés, con la boca llena y cuando le preguntaban sus demás compañeros de como conseguía semejante milagro se limitaba a decir que era cuestión de costumbre.

—Verdad que te sientes mejor después de comer una de estas, son lo máximo. Siempre me reaniman cuando tengo problemas—Si da algo estaba seguro el castaño es que las hamburguesas no eran la panacea de la medicina moderna pero por esta vez se limitó a asentir en vez de burlarse del otro.

—Sí, no había tenido tiempo de comer algo antes de venir—Le dio una pequeña mordida manchándose ligeramente el labio inferior. Estaba a punto de limpiarse cuando Alfred pasó el pulgar sobre la mancha quitándosela y llevándose el dedo a los labios chupándolo—No tenías que hacer eso, para eso se inventaron las servilletas ¿sabías?

—Pero me gusta como sabe así—levanto los hombros con desinterés— Además todos saben que eres mi novio ¿Qué tiene de malo hacerlo?

El latino se atraganto con una papa, él jamás le había dicho a Alfred que eran novios pero al parecer el rubio le gustaba decirlo cada vez que tenía oportunidad y ni siquiera se molestaba en notar la molestia en las delicadas facciones morenas. Luis pensaba que solamente lo hacía por jugar después de la centésima vez que le dijo que se dejara de bromas y ya no le respondía pero eso no evitaba que se sonrojara.

—Simplemente no es lo correcto, por favor deja de hacer y decir cosas como esas ¿De acuerdo? O me veré en la necesidad de darte un buen golpe— Otro mordisquito esta vez sin ningún percance después de lanzarle una mirada de advertencia al gringo que además le ignoro con una sonora carcajada que hizo que otros universitarios se volviesen hacia su mesa.

—A veces eres tan divertido Louis por eso me divierto tanto estando contigo— Termino de comer su "aperitivo" y desvió la mirada a las papas fritas que aún le quedaban al moreno, sus ojos iban de la charola a la boca del otro.

—Si las quieres solo tienes que pedirlas yo no como tanto tan temprano y tampoco les he echado picante por si se te antojaban—Empujo con suavidad el platito blanco de unicel que se deslizo rápidamente sobre la mesa. Alfred lo tomo devorando su contenido apenas y sus dedos lo alcanzaron dedicándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento al latino.

— ¿Has tenido pesadillas últimamente?— Luis frunció el ceño ¿qué acaso le había escuchado cuando hablo con Carlos en la mañana? No podía haberlo notado por su propia cuenta y no es que le estuviera subestimando pero vamos si el chico no se enteraba ni de lo que le pasaba frente a sus narices.

— No soy un niño para que siga teniendo pesadillas Al además ¿Qué te hace pensar que he las he tenido?—Intento sonar lo más seguro de sí mismo que pudiese. No pudo evitar pensar que estaba perdiendo el toque y ya no podía engañar a nadie.

—Es simple, tu nunca te olvidas de desayunar y por supuesto de traerme algo de lo que cocinas sabiendo lo mucho que me gusta tu comida— Con tan simples palabras volvía a hacerlo sonrojar y murmuro algo que sonó a "tú eres un tragón"— Podría pensar que fuera por un trabajo que te hayas pasado la noche en vela pero no nos han dejado nada y además lo más importante es que en la mañana cuando te salude al bajar del camión pegaste un grito y te echaste a correr

Momento no recordaba que el gringo lo hubiese saludado o peor aún que le hubiese gritado y echado a correr como si estuviera loco. Pero Alfred no mentía lo podía leer perfectamente en sus orbes azules. Últimamente olvidaba demasiadas cosas, apretó las manos debajo de la mesa sintiendo una punzada de dolor tampoco recordaba que es lo que había pasado después de que se quitara los vidrios la noche anterior.

—Solo he tenido una mala semana, eso es todo no tienes que preocuparte como si fueras algo así como mi madre Alfred—Sus palabras le sonaron demasiado duras arrepintiéndose casi al mismo tiempo de que las hubiese pronunciado, Alfred se estaba portando muy amable con él como para ser tan grosero. Sin embargo sentía que en esos momentos le odiaba terriblemente.

—Pero eres mi novio que es más importante además de mi compañero por lo que me preocupo, debiste de haber visto tu cara. Era de un miedo terrible y cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron parecías querer matarme.

—Lo siento Alfred de verdad no debí de ser tan brusco contigo pero no he dormir mucho y llevo tiempo despertándome a las 3 de la mañana— Si le contaba algunos detalles y le hacía sentir especial suponía que el muchacho de orbes azules le dejaría finalmente en paz.

—No te preocupes, los héroes como yo nos topamos muchas veces con que la damisela en peligro es algo terca y mi Luisa Lane no podía ser la excepción — Un ligero tic en el ojo derecho del moreno avisaba que no le había gustado mucho la comparación pero la alarma del celular avisándoles que ya era hora de su siguiente curso le impidió estrangular a su compañero que seguía riéndose como si nada pasara— Anda vamos o llegaremos muy tarde.

Las clases transcurrieron con una inusual tranquilidad, apenas y lograba responder a las preguntas que se le hacían que gracias a dios eran pocas, tal parecía que incluso los profesores evitaban perturbar aquellas aguas calmas.

—El agua es transparente y cristalina pero una vez que se estanca se ensucia y se vuelve turbia no hay vuelta atrás. Igual que las almas ¿da?—Se enderezo de golpe mirando asustado hacia todos lados buscando a ver si era uno de sus compañeros quien le había dicho eso, cuál sería su sorpresa al darse cuenta que todos estaban sumamente atentos resolviendo un problema puesto por la profesora.

Intentando regularizar su respiración se llevó la mano al pecho, su corazón latía vigorosamente en su pecho tal parecía que se desbocaría en cualquier instante, apretó la tela con fuerza enterrándose las uñas sobre la blanda carne y cerró los ojos. Aquella voz tan familiar aun resonaba en sus oídos.

—Louis ¿Estas bien?— Si la voz de Alfred no le había sacado de sus pensamientos, la fuerza que este estaba ejerciendo sobre su hombro bastaría y sobraría ¿Desde cuándo el gringo era tan fuerte? Y ¿porque sentía que la piel le quemaba con ese roce?— Estas pálido y no me haces caso.

—Eso no es novedad, muchas veces no te hago caso— se cubrió la boca, aquella voz era suya pero no al mismo tiempo y por la expresión de desconcierto en el rostro del rubio se dio cuenta de que este también había notado algo raro—Perdona tengo cosas que hacer, quede de comer con Carlos. Nos vemos luego si quieres.

Apenas y vio que el rubio asentía con suavidad, como si aún estuviera entendiendo que es lo que había sucedido. Salió buscando al guatemalteco que en cuanto Carlos le vio le dio un buen zape diciéndole algo de que siempre era lo mismo con él por llegar tarde.

La comida trascurrió en un mutismo bastante molesto hasta el postre y fue roto por el guatemalteco que comenzaba a enojarse con su amigo, sentía que le estaba ocultando algo y eso le molestaba aún más.

—Y bien me vas a decir o jugamos a "Adivina que le pasa al idiota"— Cundo vio que el chilango desvió la vista hacia el interesantísimo postre se lo arrebato ganándose un gruñido de molestia de parte de su amigo—Me lo dirás o te lo tengo que sacar por las malas.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Que tengo un estúpido sueño recurrente del cual no recuerdo nada en cuanto me despierto o mejor que comienzo a escuchar voces raras que al parecer nadie más escucha— Sonrió encantado a ver el rostro lleno de confusión del guatemalteco, digno sin duda de una buena foto— Y por si eso no fuese suficiente debo agregar que tengo lapsos donde no sé qué hice y uno de ellos fue con Alfred.

—Bueno no es difícil olvidar lo que hacías con ese cabeza hueca, después de todo seguramente no hacían nada digno de mencionarse.—Trato de bromear pensando que el chilango le estaba tomando el pelo pero al ver la seriedad de su compañero respiro resignado—Puede ser estrés a todos nos afecta entrar a la universidad. A mí me costó trabajo porque además incluía un cambio de país.

—Quisiera pensar que es eso pero siento que es algo completamente diferente, es como una extraña corazonada. Además eso no explica porque la pesadilla no solo es recurrente y además me despierto exactamente a las tres de la mañana.

—La otra alternativa seria que tuvieras una especie de trastorno del sueño o algo más holibudense como un trastorno de personalidad— Carlos seguía pensando que solo se trataba de estrés así que decidió no darle demasiada importancia al asunto.— Pero si quieres podemos ir a que te hagan unos análisis o hacer una cita con el psicólogo para que veas de una vez por todas si algo está mal.

—No me crees ¿verdad?—Y aunque el otro intento ocultarlo el mexicano supo la respuesta a su pregunta incluso antes de terminarla— Está bien, no importa en realidad pero si me iré a hacer los estudios. Te llamo en la tarde.

Sin decir nada más se puso de pie y pago la cuenta de ambos, ni siquiera miro atrás o presto atención por si el guatemalteco le llamaba, cosa que tampoco hizo porque estaba sumamente molesto con Luis. Quien se creía para dejarle hablando solo dos veces en un mismo día y peor aun cuando se preocupaba por el bienestar del propio mexicano.

—Solo es un desconsiderado, ya se le pasara y volverá a tener esa estúpida sonrisa en los labios que me molesta tanto—Se terminó por comer el postre de su compañero sin dejar de refunfuñar sobre lo mal amigo que este era, porque claro él no tenía la culpa de que el otro fuese un histérico.

De camino de regreso a casa el mexicano tomo el metro y se bajó en la estación zócalo, no tenía ganas de regresar a una casa vacía llena de fantasmas y tampoco se le ocurrían demasiados lugares por donde vagar. De lo que no se percato es que alguien le estaba siguiendo desde que cambio de línea del metro hasta que salió de este frente a la explanada del zócalo capitalino.

Recorrió las calles sin prisa ni comparsa, finalmente cuando el reloj marcaba las 5 de la tarde se detuvo a mirar entretenido a los danzantes que con sus largos penachos de plumas multicolores, rojas, verdes y tornasoles, sus llamativos trajes se movían al compás de los cascabeles atados a sus tomillos envueltos en una espesa nube de copal e incienso. Aspiro profundamente llenándose con aquel aroma tan particular, le agradaba mirarlos, cuando los danzantes hubieron terminado su baile les dio un par de monedas y se volvió girando sobre sus talones para terminar chocando con una viejecilla de piel color cacao tan arrugada que parecía que nunca hubiese sido joven.

Aquella anciana le apunto con su dedo nudoso y delgado haciéndole retroceder ligeramente hasta toparse con la espalda de otro de los transeúntes. La señora vestía un vestido negro y casi tan arrugado como su rostro, lo único que parecía tener vida en aquel carcomido y pétreo cuerpo eran los chispeantes ojos negros que pese a las arrugas se alcanzaban a divisar perfectamente.

—Conetl—La voz de aquella señora sonó carrasposa como si no hubiese abierto la boca en siglos y le costara trabajo pronunciar cualquier palabra.

—Perdone, no le entiendo señora— Estaba a punto de irse cuando la anciana le tomo de la mano, mostrando que a pesar de su vejez seguía siendo muy fuerte, Luis no quería verse descortés así que se volvió mirándola fijamente esperando que entendiera que no le entendía y tampoco tenía ganas de hacerlo.— No compro nada y tampoco busco nada ¿Lo entiendes madre?

—In nemilizcayotl tlacatl tlaquechtenquilli— Una sonrisa burlona se instaló en los labios de la vieja que en ningún momento aparto la mirada de Luis.

—Perdone a mi madre. Siento si le ha asustado o le dijo algo que no debía—La chica que se presentó como la hija de aquella señora debería de tener mínimo 50 años lo que acentuaba aún más la edad de su madre. Los ojos oscuros de aquella mujer, vestida a la usanza náhuatl, le escrutaron rápidamente y comprendió con alivio que el muchacho no había entendido lo que dijo su madre.

—No tiene que disculparse de todas formas no entendí nada de lo que dijo— Le tendió una mano en señal de saludo a aquella mujer y la anciana le aparto de golpe la mano mirándole de una forma extraña.

—Tecelotl— Le escupió en la mano, una cosa rara de color negro y pegajosa como si fuera petróleo o chapopote— Tlacatl venezollatl

—Señora no le golpeo solo porque soy un caballero pero su madre se está comportando de una forma intolerable, primero me detiene y luego me escupe. Además no entiendo lo que me está diciendo— La mujer enrojeció de golpe y comenzó a hablar en náhuatl con su madre que parecía estar por demás alterada. Cuando ambas parecieron calmarse la anciana se escondió detrás de su hija.

—Lo siento pero es que es un poco supersticiosa, le ha dicho "La historia del hombre degollado " "Demonio" y "Hombre venenoso" en ese orden— Le ofreció un pañuelo y una pequeña cubeta de agua para que se limpiara la mano.

—Pero eso no tiene sentido alguno— Debía estar loco por quedarse e interrogar aquella vieja loca que seguía mirándolo con rencor— Puede preguntarle a que se refería.

—No necesito preguntarle, se de lo que me habla, lo ha hecho desde que era pequeña pero es una leyenda no veo a que viene—La anciana le jalaba de las ropas intentando llamar la atención de su hija hacia aquella enorme sombra que parecía seguir aquel joven.

—No importa cuéntemela por favor. Se lo suplico, véalo como una compensación por las molestias que su madre me causo— La señora torció el gesto preocupadamente y termino haciéndole una señal para que les siguiera junto con los danzantes y un par de curanderos que terminaban de realizar una limpia a una chica rubia.

—Sígame por favor— Le invito a sentarse ligeramente lejos de donde estaba el resto de la familia, la anciana no apartaba la mirada de aquel punto lejano en la torre de la catedral—Es una vieja leyenda como le he dicho. Se dice que en la época de la conquista una hermosa mujer mestiza estaba enamorada de un español que acababa de arribar a la capital. La mujer entonces llamo a los antiguos dioses pues se decía que era hija de un sacerdote y por sus venas corría sangre real.

Aquella mujer se llamaba Alba y durante tres noches seguidas una antes y una después de la luna llena de octubre llamo a los espíritus de los guerreros caídos a la horilla del río. A las tres de la mañana de las profundidades del lago comenzó a formarse una densa bruma, Alba no mostro temor alguno cuando unas manos huesudas y putrefactas se asomaron entre la bruma.

Den ese mar lechoso emergieron los guerreros caídos, ya fuesen españoles o aztecas, que habían sucumbido al temor en sus últimos momentos, detrás de ellos apareció el príncipe de la bruma, ante los ojos de Alba aquel hombre cambiaba de forma a una velocidad alarmante, en un principio parecía un acaudalado señor, luego un sacerdote y hasta un guerrero. La piel de aquel "hombre" sufría las mismas transformaciones, lo único que parecía no cambiar era esa sonrisa llena de maldad.

El príncipe le tendió la mano a Alba, que no dudo en tomarla, aquel hombre le pregunto entonces cuál era su más grande deseo y ella contesto con cierta timidez en su voz que era el amor de joven español. El príncipe de la bruma asintió contento y le dijo que le concedería su deseo a cambio de que le entregara a su primer hijo varón, debía ahogarle ella misma en cuanto hubiese cumplido los 3 años en las del lago.

Alba no lo pensó demasiado ¿Qué era la vida de un niño a cambio de su felicidad? ¿no era verdad que su pueblo realizaba esa clase de sacrificios para obtener el beneficio de los dioses? Entonces porque dudarlo. Le prometió que le daría a su hijo y termino sellando el trato con un pacto de sangre que la unía al príncipe de la bruma hasta que cumpliese la promesa. De la misma forma en cómo llegaron aquellos espectros insalubres se marcharon hundiéndose de nuevo entre las cenagosas aguas de pesadilla.

Pasaron los años y Alba se casó con aquel joven, sus dos primeros hijos fueron mujeres y durante esos tres años había sentido cada vez con mayor intensidad una presencia que le vigilaba. Hasta que la noche del aniversario de su encuentro con el príncipe de la bruma él se le apareció a las 3 de la mañana susurrándole al oído es hora.

Unos meses más tarde supo que estaba embarazada y en esta ocasión nació un precioso varón en perfecto estado de salud. Su padre estaba tan orgulloso de su primogénito que inmediatamente le complacía en todo lo que el pequeño deseaba, en cambio su madre se mostraba recelosa, aquella sucia criatura le estaba quitando el amor de su esposo y no podía esperar el momento en el cual acabar con la vida del menor.

Finalmente llego la fatídica fecha, a base de engaños se llevó al pequeño dormido hasta el lago donde le ahogo desgraciadamente su padre les había seguido y cuando llego a donde estaba su mujer la mato presa del odio. Se dice que el príncipe de la bruma caminando sobre el agua tomo entre sus brazos al pequeño ante los ojos aterrorizados de su padre, el príncipe levanto la mirada y le sonrió mostrando una hilera de dientes afilados como los de una bestia salvaje, sus dedos llenos de lodo y podredumbre le abrieron la boca al niño manchándole el pijama blanco.

La bruma que nació del interior del príncipe, mucho más espesa y brillante que la bruma normal, penetro por la boca del niño iluminando el pequeño cuerpecillo que se vio presa de fuertes sacudidas antes de sumergirse con el príncipe en las aguas del lago. Lo último que pudo ver su padre fueron un par de hirientes ojos azules que le miraban con desprecio.

Se dice que cuando el hombre entro al agua a buscar a su pequeño la mano de la muerta le sujeto con fuerza del pantalón haciéndolo caer sobre una bayoneta enterrada en el suelo cenagoso que se terminó enterrándole en la yugular degollándolo parcialmente.

El cuerpo de los esposos fue encontrado por el velador al día siguiente, muchos pensaron que había sido un altercado o que el español había matado a su mujer por un acto de celosos, jamás se preguntaron que le había pasado al único hijo de la familia y las niñas se fueron a vivir con un tío lejano a Michoacán y dicen que terminaron sus días en el convento.

Todas las noches después del incidente se dice que se veía vagar entre las calles a un hombre sin cabeza que dejaba tras de sí huellas con lodo y sangre. Cuando aquel espectro estaba por aparecer se dice que despide un olor similar a pescado descompuesto por varios días al sol y sobre todo que presagiaba la muerte de los niños más cercanos de aquellos que le veían.

—Cómo ve es solo una leyenda como todas las que abundan en el país, ella piensa que usted es el príncipe de la bruma— Terminó de contar la historia. Luis miro su reloj de pulsera marcaba cuarto para las siete, se despidió amablemente de esa mujer y tomo un taxi hacia su departamento.

Aun a esa hora había muchos chicos jugando por la calle, suspiro divertido al verles tan animado y después de comprar algo para cenar subió hasta el tercer piso del complejo departamental, busco en la bolsa del pantalón las llaves pero no daba con ellas.

Una sombra enorme se posó a sus espaldas haciéndole temer que se tratara de un ladrón, su corazón latía con tal fuerza que incluso llego a creer que el atacante lo podía escuchar, había oído de ataques similares pero nunca le había pasado nada ni siquiera un asalto en el camión.

—No has cambiado nada, incluso tu olor sigue siendo el mismo— La temperatura había bajado súbitamente en cuanto aquel extraño comenzó a hablar. Se enderezo de golpe aquella voz la conocía, le había escuchado ya dos veces en ese mismo día, armándose de valor se dio la vuelta encarando al asaltante.

Detrás de él no había nada solo el frio viento de la noche que le golpea el rostro y se enredaba entre sus cabellos como si quisiera peinarlos. Luis dio un paso hacia atrás apoyando la espalda contra la puerta, las llaves se cayeron de su bolsillo y tintinearon en la loseta. Casi podría haber jurado haber visto como una figura recortaba su silueta contra la luz de la luna. Una figura alada que se perdía en el horizonte.

—No estoy loco, no estoy loco, no estoy loco— Se repetía como si se tratase de un mantra con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Cuando finalmente pudo recuperar medianamente la cordura se puso de pie y abrió la puerta del departamento botando todos los víveres, algunos muy magullados, sobre la mesa del comedor incluso el hambre se le había ido.

Aun temblando por el frío y el miedo avanzo dando tumbos por la sala a oscuras. Encendió la luz del baño y se miró al espejo, contrariamente a lo que pudiera pensar en su rostro no se veía una mueca de terror sino una sonrisa llena de vanidad y complacencia. Vomito en la tasa del baño y tomo un baño de agua fría.

En definitiva no era normal, no debería sentirse de aquella forma tan contradictoria ni estar deseando volver a escuchar aquella misteriosa voz. Se llevó una mano al pecho, justo encima del corazón, y comprobó que le palpitar de este era demasiado tranquilo para lo que acaba de vivir, cerró las llaves y se puso una bata de algodón.

Al caminar rumbo a su cuarto le vio sentado en la sala, era un hombre sumamente alto de piel tan blanca como la nieve, ojos brillantes de color amatista y una sonrisa mitad infantil y mitad maldosa que le daban una extraña apariencia. Se puso de pie acentuando la diferencia en cuanto a estaturas y complexión. Extrañamente el mexicano no se sintió pequeño ante semejante persona, ni tampoco le tuvo miedo solo una irreal curiosidad.

—Sigues siendo el mismo de siempre me alegra—La sonrisa que se reflejaba en los labios del rubio termino por tomar tintes sádicos cuando unió sus labios con los del moreno quien solo atino a retroceder confundido y con un intenso sabor metálico en los labios— ¿Es que ahora me temes?

—¿Cómo entraste?— Entre los pies de ambos se colaba una singular y fría neblina que parecía tener vida propia pero de esta Luis parecía indiferente pues en ningún momento bajo la vista, tal parecía que estaba hipnotizado por aquellas hermosas y tentadoras orbes violetas que le miraban con lujuria y dolor.— Yo cerré la puerta con llave…

No pudo continuar cuando el más alto de los dos estallo en carcajadas que le erizaron completamente la piel. Hasta ese momento no había notado la ropa que el otro llevaba ni siquiera parecía acorde con la de un ladrón y ese aroma tan singular que despedía tampoco.

—Después de tantos años lo primero que me preguntas es ¿Cómo entre?— Estiro una mano y sujetando los cabellos castaños le dio un suave tirón besando la humedad que se escurrían entre sus dedos enguantados —Al parecer si te ha afectado todo esto.

—No me toques y responde en este mismo instante ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí ¿ y ¿Cómo demonios entraste?

—¿Quién soy? Eso ya lo sabes solo que no quieres acordarte ¿Qué ahogo aquí? Vine por ti, te he estado buscando tanto tiempo que no pienso renunciar y por último ¿Cómo entre? ¿Tiene realmente importancia?— Sin esperar a que su compañero objetara nada le tomo del antebrazo jalándolo con fuerza contra sí. Con la mano libre que le quedaba levanto el hermoso y molesto rostro del moreno robándole otro beso, esta vez más pasional que el anterior sin detenerse hasta sentir como el mexicano le respondía con igual pasión— Bienvenido a casa

De las espaldas del rubio salieron dos pares de enormes alas que prácticamente abarcaron toda la habitación aun estando dobladas, su color tan blanco como la nieve y las puntas negras les hacía verse aún más irreales aunque sin duda eran hermosas.

La visión de aquellas enormes alas fue lo último que vio el mexicano antes de sucumbir ante un delicioso sopor. La figura alada bajo la mirada y le sonrió tomándolo en brazos, con un aleteo alejo a la neblina que iba ganando terreno para terminar dejándolo sobre la cama.

—Aun no es tiempo de que despiertes pero no te preocupes yo me encargare de cuidarte mientras lo haces—Beso su frente y ocultando sus alas desapareció entre las sombras de la noche dejando tras de sí algunas plumas que cayeron en el piso de la recamara y la cama del moreno.

A la mañana siguiente Luis se sorprendió de no haberse despertado como siempre con las mismas pesadillas. Incluso llego a creer que había soñado aquel extraño sujeto pero se dio cuenta que sobre la cama descansaban varia plumas, tomo una de ellas y paso el pulgar sobre el contorno de la misma.

La parte negra de las plumas era dura y filosa, con un ligero movimiento le corto delicadamente el pulgar como si se tratara de un escarpelo. Una lagrima de sangre se escurrió por todo el largo de la pluma sin dejar una sola mancha, al parecer era como las de las aves acuáticas impermeables.

—Iván—aquel nombre salió de sus labios sin que fuera consiente, ese era el nombre del desconocido de la noche anterior. Giro la cabeza y se dio cuenta que el reloj marcaba las ocho de la mañana maldijo en voz baja, de nuevo se le hacía tarde y para colmo esta vez iba sin desayunar.

Se lavó el rostro y se cambió lo más rápido que pudo tomando un pan de los que había comprado la noche anterior. Por ese día se había propuesto olvidarse de todos esos raros eventos que le estaban sucediendo y hacer una cita con el psicólogo de la escuela.


	2. Alguna vez soñé que era amado

Como verán este capítulo es un poco largo, aunque no mucho después de obsesión no eh subido nada así para comodidad del lector, honestamente siento que aun podía quedar más largo pero perdería algo de suspenso. Les agradezco de nueva cuenta por leer cada locura que sale de mi enferma cabecita y espero no defraudar a ninguno de los lectores, una aclaración más pese a todo no odio a Alfred.

_Advertencia_: Este capítulo contiene lemon casi al final por si no es de su agrado.

**Capítulo 2: Alguna vez soñé que era amado**

Y de nuevo llego tarde a la escuela, ni siquiera pudo entrar a la primera clase, con unas ojeras más pronunciadas y la tez sumamente pálida. Se comportó especialmente osco con todos sus compañeros aun no podía sacarse de la cabeza aquella extraña aparición ¿Un ángel? Lo dudaba aquella mirada no tenía nada de dulzura ni sus gestos eran suaves o tiernos como lo decían en la iglesia aquella mirada le hería el alma invitándole de forma seductora a arrojarse en los brazos del abismo y su sonrisa, al pensar en ella aun le temblaban las piernas.

Durante el resto del día anduvo ausente mirando por encima de su hombro para quitarse aquella extraña sensación de que alguien le estaba siguiendo aunque siempre que se volvió nunca alcanzaba a ver a nadie.

—Supuestamente no era paranoico—apoyo una mano en la pared del edificio B que da hacia un pequeño jardín intentando convencerse de que todo lo que había pasado no era más que un mal sueño pero la pluma que llevaba en la mochila no le permitía sumirse en el dulce placer de la negación ni siquiera sabía bien porque se la había llevado.

—Que no dejes de pensar en mi es todo un halago, da— La pálida figura de ojos violetas apoyo una mano sobre el hombro del mexicano apretándole ligeramente lo suficiente para que su compañero supiese de que aquella voz no era producto de su imaginación. Echo el cuerpo hacia adelante formando una escuadra y le beso el cuello.

Se le erizo toda la piel de la espalda, sin atreverse a volverse aún, pudo sentir con toda claridad el frio aliento de Iván chocar contra la calidez de su piel y cuando finalmente sus labios hicieron contacto con su cuello era con si delicadas agujas se clavaran dolorosamente y el dolor paulatinamente lo lleva a sentir placer.

—Hice una cita con la psicóloga, solo por eso pienso en ti— Respondió tratando de que su voz sonase lo más segura que pudiera. En menos de un parpadeo Iván le había tomado por los hombros y le giro chocando contra la pared haciéndole soltar un gemido lastimero, las pupilas amatistas se clavaron en sus orbes hasta que le hizo desviar la mirada.— ¿Tan voluble eres?

—Hueles a él ¿Dónde está?— La voz del rubio sonaba más fría de lo que recordaba. Las manos del "ángel" temblaban ligeramente mientras la presión sobre sus brazos aumentaba. Luis intento rozar el piso y se dio cuenta que se encontraba al menos medio metro sobre este— Esta vez será diferente…

A lo lejos escucho como le llamaban y más tardo en volver el rostro que cuando se dio cuenta de que se había caído de sentón. Alfred junto con tres chicos más se acercaban hacia donde estaba él, eran parte del equipo de natación de la escuela, el rubio le sonrió mirándole confundido y le tendió una mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

—¿No vas a venir a la clase? Esta vez te ganare por eso tienes miedo y no quieres ir ¿Cierto? Pero no te preocupes los héroes nacimos para ganar siempre— El resto de sus compañeros y el mismo Luis suspiraron cansados y para sorpresa de muchos el mexicano le sonrió con cariño negando con la cabeza.

—En tus sueños gringo. El segundo lugar tiene tu nombre gravado de por vida y ni intentes borrarlo— Le soltó la mano y se sacudió sus ropas sin borrar esa sonrisita que iluminaba su rostro cada vez que competía con el gringo—Voy a cambiarme los veos en la piscina en 10 minutos estate listo Alfred.

No se volvió para ver que el norteamericano sonreía satisfecho no tanto por el reto sino más bien porque el moreno parecía que había recobrado esa alegría tan propia de él. Debía admitir que extrañaba sus sonrisas de las que se había privado en los últimos días, su rostro se trastoco repentinamente por una máscara de seriedad quería saber que le preocupaba y ser su único apoyo.

Desde las alturas, apenas y proyectando sombra alguna, con las alas perfectamente estiradas observaba todo con ojo crítico. Cerró los puños con fuerza haciéndose daño en la piel al ver la clase de compañías que tenía el mexicano, estaba molesto y no se ocupaba en ocultar la ira que corría a caudales en su interior.

Un viento frío y fétido que hizo danzar las hojas de los arboles le revolvió el cabello y aquella voz que no había escuchado desde hacía ya tanto tiempo, se giró en el aire al tiempo para ver como una densa bruma que parecía salir del último piso del edificio y del pequeño jardín botánico que los estudiantes habían plantado.

Arrugo el entrecejo sabiendo que no era una invitación y voló hacia el techo del edificio, apenas y la punta de sus pies tocan el techo y la bruma se contrae sobre sí misma como si tuviera vida propia. La bruma solo le había dejado el espacio suficiente para que se parase en el límite del techo.

—Siempre que te encuentro es una sorpresa tras otra, Iván— se escuchó que decía aquella voz que parecía provenir de aquella densa bruma. El tono resultaba por demás morboso, sacrílego pero sobre todo seductor.

—¿Ya es tiempo?—fue lo único que se atrevió a preguntar el "ángel" sin apartar su mirada de aquella engañosa masa lechosa en la que se adivinaban gestos aunque no tuviese en realidad una faz. El príncipe de la bruma, el ángel de la noche y el placer como se le conocía también era una criatura solitaria y caprichosa con la cual nunca se tenía demasiados cuidados.

—Aun no y parece que aún falta mucho tiempo para que sea tiempo, pero no estés de impaciente a cada uno le llega su momento no antes y no después— una risa cantarina se escapó dentro de aquel mar de leche.

—Si aún no es tiempo ¿Qué haces aquí?— Honestamente ni siquiera esperaba que el príncipe le respondiera ya se estaba cansando de sus juegos.

—¿No se me permite acaso admirar a mi joya? Sabes las cosas realmente tienen alma, mi hermoso diamante rosa igual que sus múltiples cortes que le dan semejante belleza ha tenido igual número de usos— La bruma se encogió sobre sí misma y se concentró volviéndose más intensa y vómito, como si eso fuese posible, un hermoso diamante rosado que por su tamaño y color resultaba único a los pies del "ángel" —Una joya como está bien pudo ser un anillo, el adorno perfecto de una caja de música o incluso de un cetro. Simplemente fue todas.

—No entiendo a lo que te refieres cuando me hablas así, da?— La bruma se volvió a contraer sobre sí misma como si se pusiera a la defensiva.

—No es algo que debas de entender de todas formas, solo quiero que sepas que esta gema esta maldita, cuando llega a las manos o a la vida de alguien solo trae desgracias; es para lo que fue hecha para eso brinda su luz.

—El diamante no es así, nada como el nace para traer la desgracia a sus poseedores son ellos los que se dejan cegar por su belleza y comienzan a trastocarse.

—Me recuerdas a una vieja historia, Iván—Entre la bruma por primera vez se dejaba ver la silueta de un hombre—Es de un viejo escritor Joseph Rudyard Kipling, es el ankus del rey. No es la única historia que nos habla sobre la avaricia del humano en todos sus aspectos.

—Lo he leído no tienes que explicármelo, se perfectamente que me quieres decir, y supongo que serás la vieja capucha blanca ¿no?

—Haz acertado de nueva cuenta. Cuando llegue preguntaste si ya era tiempo te diré un secreto ya que me has respondido tan bien— La bruma pareció rodear al rubio acariciándole los hombros, las alas y acariciándole las plumas guía.— el simple hecho de que estés aquí contesta esa pregunta y por lo visto aun faltara mucho más si preguntas. Ahora si me disculpas tengo otros asuntos que atender— la bruma poco a poco se fue concentrando en si misma hasta que desapareció por completo sin dejar ningún rastro.

El mexicano por su parte se metió al baño. Los vestidores consistían en dos filas de pequeños cubículos con puertas de madera pintadas en blanco en el interior de cada uno de los cubículos había un espejo de cuerpo completo que daba frente a frente a la puerta, una banquita del lado derecho y un gancho de aluminio para colgar. Los vestidores daban hacia la puerta principal y al fondo se encontraban las duchas también protegidas por su puerta de plástico.

Luis entro a uno de ellos, cerró la puerta moviendo el pestillo y comenzó a desvestirse cuando de repente escucho que las lleves de las regaderas se abrían, seguramente serían los chicos de la clase anterior lo raro es que no hubieran llegado armando escandalo como siempre que entraba un grupo después de las practicas.

Se estaba quitando la camisa cuando un suave toquido en la puerta le saco de sus pensamientos, como la tela le bloquea la visión solo alcanzo a ver que había alguien parado del otro lado de la puerta por la sombra que se reflejaba en el piso.

—Un momento ya salgo, no tienen por qué ser tan impetuosos—Se sacó completamente la camisa y su mirada se clavó en el piso. La puerta de madera no estaba 10 centímetros sobre el nivel del suelo, unos pies de un enfermizo color azulado llenos de caracolas, lodo y moho que parecía crecerles se podían ver con alarmante claridad, el chico parpadeo y la persona que estaba detrás de la puerta volvió a tocar.

El mexicano se echó para atrás sudando frio y con las pupilas completamente dilatadas por el terror que sentía en esos momentos. En silencio rogó porque fuese lo que fuese que estuviera esperándolo a fuera se marchara cuanto antes y por lo visto sus suplicas fueron escuchadas porque aquel ente se giró alejándose en cuanto dejo de escuchar aquellos pasos chapoteando en el agua dejo que su corazón se serenara. Al salir echo una mirada hacia las regaderas aun a sabiendas de lo que iba a encontrar, el piso estaba totalmente seco y solo resaltaban un par de huellas de agua pestilente que se dirigían hacia la salida.

Evitando las huellas que despedían un aroma por demás hediondo salió de los vestidores sin mirar hacia atrás y corrió tanto como sus piernas le permitían hasta la alberca. Rodeado de todos sus compañeros se sentía seguro, su estómago estaba revuelto y se sentó en el pasto que rodea a la alberca intentando recomponerse.

—Nada de holgazanear, está bien que seas nuestro participante estrella en 200 metros pero no soporto que no solo lleguen tarde sino que no se preparen—atareada como estaba la entrenadora le empujo para que tomara su posición en el carril lateral junto a Alfred

El silbatazo suena y todos los competidores se lanzan al agua comenzando a dar brazadas para llegar a la meta. Alfred siente que esta vez sí puede ganar y lo comprueba, con orgullo, cuando se da cuenta de que el mexicano no está por delante de él, estando a punto de tocar la pared se detiene echando un vistazo hacia atrás para encontrarse con horror de que el moreno parece estar forcejeando con algo invisible y finalmente se hunde.

En cuanto el silbatazo sonó Luis por inercia se lanzó al agua y comenzó a dar fuertes brazadas intentando terminar con aquel suplicio lo más rápido que pudiera. Cuando estaba aproximadamente a la mitad del recorrido se dio cuenta de que algo andaba muy mal, el agua estaba llena de burbujas y cuando volvió la vista hacia abajo fue consciente de que sombra que se reflejaba debajo de él no era suya sino que se trataba de algo totalmente diferente.

El cuerpo de un ahogado nadaba dándole la cara, las vestiduras del ahogado eran sumamente viejas y anticuadas se podía notar que había pasado demasiado tiempo bajo el agua, lo suficiente para que la tela se adelgazara y se rompiera en innumerables lugares dejando a luz aún más de esa piel azulada con tintes verdosos. El ahogado no tenía ojos solo dos pozos negros por donde se alcanzaba a colar la pinza de un cangrejo de adentro hacia afuera, el cabello que aún le quedaba en aquella cadavérica faz flotaba como si fuese una aureola traslucida sobre su cabeza.

Luis parpadeo un par de veces tratando no solo de enfocar aquella bizarra imagen llena de conchas y algas enredadas por toda su ropa sino para convencerse de que la criatura que ahora le sonreía con sarcasmo y que le provocaba una extraña familiaridad no se trataba del mismo ser que había ido a tocar a su puerta mientras se cambiaba. La criatura estiro las manos como si deseara darle un abrazo, lleno de pavor el chico se rebatió dando de patadas y brazadas sin control alguno.

El ahogado finalmente se hace de él sujetándolo con las cadenas oxidadas de un pasado compartido y del temor que acaba de aflorar en la piel canela del mexicano. Es esa misma ansiedad la que le lleva a dejarse llevar seducido por un bienestar futuro, la muerte no puede ser tan mal. A su al derredor se escucha un acorde demoniaco, las voces que cantan y alaban en una cacofonía son las gargantas de las que se escapan aquellas burbujas que le rodean como si se tratase de una tibia cortina.

No es consciente de que parte de esa terrible soledad en la que se está sumergiendo es la soledad de todas esas almas olvidadas y está muy lejana a su propia conciencia. Los fantasmas del pasado lo reclaman como suyo, como su verdugo y su purificador. Los temores y miedos se adhieren con tal insistencia a su piel que hace difícil diferenciar entre lo propio y lo ajeno.

"Estas solo, siempre lo has estado, no le interesas a nadie en este mundo, si mueres nadie lo notara" Palabras y frases similares a estas resuenan constantemente en su cabeza hasta que llega el punto en el que el mismo Luis las pronuncia como si se tratara de un mantra y lo que es aún peor se las cree y las asimila como propias.

Ya no pelea solo se deja llevar por la comodidad y ese dulce sueño en el que se va sumiendo dentro de aquella gélida oscuridad. Sus pulmones se van llenando rápidamente de agua, sabe que va a morir y poco o nada le importa. Las burbujas y los espíritus se alejan de repente y siente como alguien le toma de la mano y lo saca del agua.

Alfred no puede estar más asustado que en esos momentos al ver la palidez del rostro de la persona que más ama en este mundo pese a todas las malas pasadas que le ha hecho, sin pensarlo dos veces y ante los gritos de sus compañeros le da respiración boca a boca. Por un instante cree ver que los ojos del moreno se abren y lo miran con crueldad como si le reprocharan simplemente que existiera. Sacude la cabeza sabiendo que la mente es capaz de jugarnos bromas pesadas en el peor momento. Unos intentos más y Luis escupe toda el agua que se tragó.

—¿Se encuentra bien?— se agacha a preguntarle la entrenadora. El mexicano aun esta desorientado en los brazos del gringo y no entiende ni siquiera la pregunta que ella le hace limitándose a verla fijamente esperando, quizás, que la iluminación finalmente le hiciera comprender porque no lo dejaron sumirse en aquella penumbra— Alguien por favor podría llevarle a la enfermería y quedarse con él.

—Yo, yo por favor escójame a mí— el rubio de lentes saltaba con el mexicano ya en brazos y dispuesto a irse en cualquier momento, en cuanto viera que la entrenadora lo elegía a él porque no iba a dejar que nadie más se lo llevara y más aún cuando estaba preocupado.

El pobre mexicano apenas y ofrecía resistencia alguna antes los agitados movimientos y golpes que se daba en contra del norteamericano. Al parecer de muchos Luis lucia por demás pálido, su cutis tenía la semejanza a la cera pero lo más perturbador era sin duda su mirada opaca y perdida en algún punto, solo recobro algo de vida cuando el aire le pego de lleno en la cara y le obligo a levantar la mirada, algo vio en el cielo que le hizo sonreír.

—Señor Jones no estamos jugando pero si quiere ir adelante. Tienen el resto del día libre solo quiero que venga a decirme como se encuentra su compañero más tarde— Alfred le regalo una de esas sonrisas tan típicamente suyas que hizo sonrojarse a más de una de las muchachas presentes que venían con el otro grupo.

Ambos chicos salieron de la alberca, el norteamericano aprovecho para tomar su maleta y la de su compañero. Saco de su propia mochila una camisa que medio le fue poniendo mientras hacía malabares para que ninguna de las maletas o Luis se le callera de las manos, tras el cuarto golpe la paciencia pareció terminársele.

—Alfred bájame ahora mismo—le ordeno demandantemente dándole una fuerte patada reforzando sus palabras.

—No te voy a bajar, estuviste a punto de ahogarte. No eres mal nadador ¿Qué te paso?— otra patada seguida de un golpe de pecho fue la única respuesta que recibió el norteamericano del fastidiado mexicano que se negó si quiera a mirarle hasta que no le hubiese bajado, si bien era una actitud claramente infantil con el gringo no se podía entender de otra forma—Está bien ya deja de pegar, te voy a bajar pero vas a venir de todas formas conmigo a la enfermería.

Lo que siguió a continuación Alfred no se lo esperaba, tenía en mente de que el mexicano se soltara a decirle un montón de raros insultos, o según eso decían que eran, sobre estarlo cargando como si fuese una chica luego se quejaría diciendo que "no pasa nada" y finalmente le habría enredado tanto que terminaría con un serio dolor de cabeza y cargándolo de nueva cuenta para ir con él a la enfermería. Sin embargo nada de eso pasa Luis se arrojó en brazos ocultando su rostro en el pecho del rubio y la tibieza de sus lágrimas no se tardó en sentir.

—¿En serio estas llorando?—La pregunta no era tan tonta como pareciera, hace años después de que el mexicano se metiera en una pelea que sabía desde un inicio que no podía ganar y en la que Alfred intervino, llamando a su padre hay que decir que esto fue lo peor que pudo haber dicho el hombre llego al lado de su hijo y le regaño peor por llorar que por haberse peleado. El norteamericano aun podía recordar aquellas crueles palabras "Los hombres no lloran, esas son cosas de maricas y viejas y tú eres todo un hombrecito ¿Verdad?

—Sí y cállate que es suficientemente vergonzoso ya de por si—se aferró con más fuerza al rubio dejando que su llanto fluyese libremente— ¿Alguna vez has sentido un pena tan grande que la muerte es un alivio? O peor aún te odias de tal forma que tú mismo te matarías para evitar que la humanidad siga sufriendo ¿Has causado un daño tan fuerte que incluso te ha temblado la mano al hacerlo?

Y como era lógico Alfred no le entendía nada y solo atino a abrazarle, acariciándole la espalda en un vago intento por consolarle. Le estrecho con más fuerza contra sí mismo, desearía tanto protegerlo pero en el fondo siente que no hay forma en la que ese chico sea solamente suyo, que hay algo mal y se le está escapando de las manos. Entierra su cabeza entre los cabellos color chocolate de su compañero aspirando el delicioso aroma mezclado con otro que le pone a la defensiva.

—Luis no te preocupes yo estaré aquí para protegerte, no dejare que nada malo te pase. Es una promesa.

—No prometas algo que no puedes cumplir— sus sollozos se volvieron más apagados pero aún se negaba a separarse. Levanto ligeramente la cabeza mirándole directamente a los ojos, lo que el norteamericano vio le dejo helado, las orbes color chocolate de su querido Luis destilaban una tristeza sobrehumana. Alfred no reconocía en esos ojos al latino, con solo una mirada podía sentir como el corazón se le encogía.— Solías prometerme muchas cosas como esas y al final también me traicionaste.

—Esta vez es diferente. Tiene que ser diferente—Las palabras salieron de golpe de sus labios, ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar ni en ellas ni en lo que había dicho el mexicano, todo aquello era extraño pero en esos momentos le parecía lo más normal del mundo.

—No puedes detener el agua con las manos, una vez que el agua se estanca y se ensucia ya no hay vuelta atrás—Se levantó un poco besándole en los labios antes de sonreírle lastimosamente, murmurando sobre los labios ajenos palabras de traición y odio, finalmente bajo la mirada rompiendo aquel encanto que se había formado entre los dos.

El cuerpo del mexicano pareció de repente perder ese algo que le hacía resaltar alarmantemente sobre todo lo que les rodeaba. Luis dejaba de serle desconocido para volver a la calidad de lo familiar, de ser alguien que se podía valer perfectamente por sí mismo a otro ente que desde la perspectiva del gringo necesitaba de cuidos.

"Sabes que esta despertado. No puedes permitirte que lo haga, escucha y termina con el sufrimiento de ambos ahora que aún queda tiempo" resonó en la cabeza del rubio aquella voz seria y carente de inflexiones que le había estado atormentando en las últimas semanas. Y se respondió como siempre "No voy hacer nada"

—Ya basta de tanto abrazo, ahora si suéltame y ni se te ocurra cargarme porque esta vez sí que te ira mal— le amenazo, aunque sus pasos fueran vacilantes no dejaría que el gringo le cargara de nueva cuenta y lo que es peor aún se ufanara de hacerlo.

—Pero yo soy el héroe y mi damisela esta en apuros, apenas y puede caminar—recibió como reclamo un pellizco en el brazo pero el mexicano no se soltó hasta que llegaron finalmente a la enfermería.

Antes de que si quiera tocaran la puerta esta se abrió por si sola dejando de ver a un medico alto con la bata bien puesta, su piel en extremo blanca resaltaba con el blanco del mosaico en las paredes, su cabello corto y ligeramente alborotado de color rubio cenizo junto con sus ojos risueños de color violeta le daban una apariencia exótica más aun cuando les sonrió clavando sus ojos en los dos chicos. En el moreno con cariño y en el rubio una extraña mezcla que lo único que logro fue erizarle la piel al norteamericano.

—Lo siento si los asuste. Pasen por favor en un momento los atiendo—Alfred volvió el rostro hacia su compañero como meditando la situación aunque más tardo en sonreír negando lo dicho por el otro rubio que en lo que había puesto al mexicano sobre la cama.— Soy un doctor suplente. El Dr. Fernández tuvo unos problemas en casa así que mientras los resuelve yo estoy a cargo de la enfermería.

Luis se notaba nervioso ante la presencia del médico suplente apenas y se volvió o desviaba la mirada cuando Alfred le repetía alguna pregunta que el médico les hacía para darse una idea de que es lo que tenía el moreno.

—Por lo que me está diciendo el chico puede tener anemia— Como vio que el norteamericano no le había entendido nada prosiguió— Es una enfermedad sanguínea que tiene que ver con un nivel de hemoglobina menor de lo normal.

—¿Y se puede curar? — Luis suspiro y se dio un tortazo en la cara, en momentos como este en verdad que deseaba que la tierra se lo tragara. Cuando el medico suplente asintió el rubio menor suspiro finalmente con alivio— ¿Puede cuidarlo? en lo que voy a informarle a la entrenadora que está bien. Por cierto no me ha dicho como se llama.

—No te preocupes está en muy buenas manos, da— Sonrió el médico y se puso de pie acompañando, o prácticamente corriéndole según como se vea, al gringo— Y mi nombre es Iván Braginsky

Le empujo "suavemente" sacándolo finalmente de su consultorio y volviendo a donde el moreno lo esperaba tranquilamente sentando al filo de la cama. Sus ojos se encontraron de inmediato y pudo sentir como esa corriente eléctrica que años atrás se había apoderado completamente de él se volvía aún más intensa, se pasó la punta de la lengua por los labios en un gesto seductor.

—¿Anemia? ¿Es lo único que se te ocurrió?—El ruso sonrió ampliamente al escucharle, por lo menos ya no le tenía ni miedo ni pensaba que era producto de su imaginación. Sospechaba que extrañaría lo primero pero pronto las cosas serían de nuevo como siempre y ellos volverían a estar juntos no había otra alternativa.

—No creo que se den cuenta de todas formas, además tenía que sacarlo de aquí. No quiero compartir tu tiempo con nadie más— El rubio se sentó al filo de la cama y levanto una mano acariciándole los cabellos castaños. Su mano se apodero de la cabeza del chico atrayéndole para robarle un beso demandante—No deberías estar con él pronto llegara la hora, te lo prometo.

Le fue empujando lentamente contra la cama hasta que lo tuvo sometido debajo de él, el mexicano le miraba entre curioso y molesto, lo único que llevaba puesto era la camisa blanca y demasiado grande para él que el gringo le había apuesto y el traje de baño bien ceñido al cuerpo lo que le hacía sentirse vulnerable.

—No haremos nada que no disfrutes— murmuro jadeante el ruso sobre la sensible piel del cuello de su amante logrando obtener un jadeo suplicante de sus labios— Te lo dije, sé en qué lugares eres más sensible.

Luis le enterró las uñas en los hombros, ya había desechado la primera idea de apartarlo al "ángel" de encima de él, el roce de su piel y las caricias que le prodigaba extrañamente le llenaban era como si ya hubiesen esta de la misma forma en innumerables ocasiones y aunque su mente no lo recordase parecía que su cuerpo si puesto que respondía al más mínimo toque del rubio que segundo a segundo se tornaban más intrépidos.

El rubio coló una de sus grandes manos debajo de la camisa del latino acariciándole el vientre plano y subiendo muy lentamente hasta una de las tetillas de su amante, la atrapo entre sus dedos tironeando de esta hasta endurecerla. Los gritos y gemidos que salían de los labios del moreno bien podía ser de dolor, placer o una mezcla de ambos no importaba su voz siempre conseguía electrizarle de esa forma tan particular la piel.

Cuando el mexicano le mordió con fuerza la yugular se separó riendo divertido ante la imagen del moreno tratando de salir de la cama y tapándose el pecho o más bien sobándoselo mientras que le dirigía una mirada fulminante al rubio. Este no le hizo caso y volvió a someterlo debajo suyo aprovechando el momento, no sabía si cuando despertara volvería a tenerlo tan sumiso, las tetillas del moreno se alcanzaban a ver sobre la fina tela de algodón y su miembro apretado debajo de la licra no dejaba duda de que estaba excitado.

Iván inclino la cabeza atrapando las muñecas de Luis sobre su cabeza, le dedico una mirada penetrante que hizo que el menor se sonrojara visiblemente y pasara saliva con dificultad pero jamás aparto la mirada que seguía cada uno de los movimientos del ruso. Si alguien le preguntase más tarde porque había dejado que un completo desconocido le tratase y le tocara de esa forma no tendría más respuesta que decirle que no sabía, no era su forma usual de comportarse.

El ruso atrapo entre sus dientes cada una de las tetillas mordisqueándola y chupándola con fuerza ganándose varios gemidos de placer. Con la diestra le masturbaba sobre la licra del traje de baño hasta que logro que se viniera dejando una mancha blanquecina sobre esta. Levanto la mirada buscando la del moreno que tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados con las mejillas arreboladas y varios mechones de cabello adheridos a su frente tratando de normalizar su agitada respiración, Iván no resistió y le robo un beso.

Los dedos del rubio mientras lo besaban intentaban cortar la tela, molesto porque esta no sedia ante sus arranques dejo expuestas sus alas bañando al mexicano con delicadas plumas blancas de filo negro. Tomo una de las plumas guía y con el filo corto fácilmente la tela dándole un tirón más hasta el resorte.

— Mi ba…—Las palabras murieron en la boca de Luis siendo sustituidas por un fuerte gemido al sentir la intromisión de un par de dedos en su entrada buscando dilatarle.

No se iba a dejar, no iba a permitir que llegara tan lejos. Las palabras de su padre aun resonaban cruelmente en su cabeza y si bien esto no hubiese sido suficiente la idea de que lo estaban tratando como a una nenita y peor aún que él se estuviera prestando sin protestar solo hacía que se encabronara más contra ese par de rubios. Hasta ese momento no había pensado en Alfred y palideció de golpe al pensar que pasaría si el gringo lo encontraba teniendo sexo con el doctor suplente, no es que le importara mucho lo que el norteamericano opinara pero con su habilidad lingüística en menos de tres días toda la escuela lo sabría.

Iván por su parte como si se adelantara a sus acciones y de alguna forma leyese lo que estaba pensando dejo de ser "delicado" con el menor cuando este comenzó a pensar en el gringo. Ese rubio tenía algo desagradable aunque aún no lograba identificar qué es lo que le hacía tan repelente en estos momentos, en un principio había creído que se trataba de la cercanía que tenía con Luis pero ahora no estaba muy seguro.

—No puede ser que estén juntos— detuvo sus acciones cuando finalmente vislumbro la respuesta entre la oscuridad, un odio ciego empaño sus ojos e hizo que el mexicano se excitara al verlo en vez de asustarse. Sin más preámbulos y con la adrenalina a flor de piel le penetro de un solo golpe sin ocultar sus alas— ¿Has estado también con él de esta forma?

Su trato para con el latino era cada vez más salvaje, ni siquiera aguardo para darle tiempo de que se acostumbrar a su intromisión la idea de que aquel infame volviera a ganarle o peor aún que esta vez no pudiese hacer nada para salvar al muchacho que tenía debajo suyo le hacían perder cualquier rastro de cordura que pudiese tener.

Luis como pudo negó, no sabía a quién se refería pero sí que esta era la primera vez que tenía relaciones sexuales con alguien de su mismo sexo. Se aferró a las sabanas intentando apaciguar el dolor que le estaba produciendo aquellas violentas entradas, su sangre se escurría sensualmente entre las piernas manchándole los muslos al ruso que no aminoraba el ritmo de sus estocadas, hasta que el dolor dio paso al placer.

Aquella respuesta y los gemidos del latino le hicieron tranquilizarse un poco, tomo su miembro y comenzó a masturbarle, podía sentir ya lo duros que estaban sus testículos apretados cruelmente entre la licra del traje de baño. Un par de estocadas más y el menor se vino en su mano manchándose ligeramente el abdomen y al poco rato el "ángel" también termino en su interior.

—Espera, no te muevas ¿da?— Iván le dedico una de esas sonrisas que podrían deshielar un iceberg.

Le separo las piernas levantando un poco las caderas de Luis y con la punta de lengua comenzó a quitar lentamente el semen mezclado de ambos junto con la sangre que el menor había derramado. Le beso ambos muslos formando con su lengua deliciosa y tortuosa espirales, el saborcito metálico de la sangre del latino le resultaba tan adictivo como siempre. Necesitaba más, con la pluma con la que había roto la tela la paso delicadamente sobre la piel de los muslos lo más cerca que pudo de su miembro haciendo nacer pequeños y deliciosos ríos de sangre que se mezclaban deliciosamente con su propia esencia.

El mexicano apenas y sentía dolor de tan aturdido que se encontraba en esos momentos que apenas y protesto al sentir los cortes sobre su piel soltando de vez en cuando un apagado gemido que le quemaba la garganta. Se sentía tan bien a pesar de no estar en el mejor momento de su vida o quizás sí y de ahí que sintiera que la cabeza le daba vueltas por el placer. Se levantó un poco apoyándose en los codos y le miro extasiado con los labios manchados de su propia sangre.

Minutos más tarde Luis descansaba con la cabeza sobre el pecho del ruso dándole besos en el pecho de forma perezosa mientras aquel le peinaba los cabellos. Ninguno de los dos había pronunciado palabra alguna después de que lo hicieron, no era necesario, ni siquiera se preguntaron así mismos cuánto tiempo más podían permanecer en esa tranquila intimidad.

—Sabes siempre me ha gustado más como se te ve el cabello largo— El comentario del ruso había roto el encanto mágico en el que estaban sumidos, Luis volvió el rostro para verlo confundido aunque algo le decía que aún no era tiempo.— Ya es tiempo aceptare lo que decidas al final

Un toquito en la puerta y la molesta risa del gringo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad al mexicano que se quedó viendo fijamente al ruso que no se había movido de la cama. Sabía que las respuestas a las preguntas que le atormentaban en él no hallarían respuesta. Tomo su mochila buscando algo decente con que cambiarse, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo guardando todo lo demás, incluida la camisa del gringo en su mochila y salió del consultorio azotándole la puerta en la cara a su rubio compañero.

—¿No puedes ser un poquito más paciente? Vas a tirar la puerta— Alfred le tomó del brazo y tiro con fuerza de él detenido lo, por un instante Luis no reconoció en aquel chico a su compañero y hasta le temió.

—Te acompaño a tu casa aun debes estar débil y cansado— aquella voz era demasiado madura para alguien tan ruidoso como era su amigo. El mexicano frunció el ceño al escucharlo y se soltó despectivamente más tarde notaria que tenía un moretón donde el norteamericano le había sujetado.

—No gracias ya estoy bien y tengo que pasar a recoger unas cosas antes de ir a mi departamento, de todas formas gracias Alfred mañana te devuelvo la camisa limpia y planchada— Sintiéndose poderoso le dio la espalda y se fue antes de escuchar como el rubio rechinaba los dientes maldiciendo su debilidad.

Unos minutos más tarde Luis caminaba tranquilamente en un sendero boscoso cuando la lluvia se soltó de golpe, maldijo su brillante idea de tomar un atajo entre las facultades para llegar a la base del camión. La lluvia no era tan fuerte pero si constante lo que le obligo a buscar refugio debajo de una de las bancas techadas del lugar.

Se sentó a esperar que al menos menguara para poder ir y tomar ya sea el camión en la avenida o bien un taxi, lo que pasara primero, paso una hora y la lluvia no cedía lo mismo que la tarde dio paso a las primeras horas de la noche.

Detrás suyo escucho como unas pisadas y un par de risas infantiles se acercaba, pensando que algunos niño se había quedado atrapados en medio de la lluvia, se volvió para verlos cuál sería su sorpresa que en vez de encontrarse con un par de niños se encontró con el ahogado que lo miraba divertido mientras el agua fría le golpeaba la piel con una sonrisa en los labios detrás de este aparecieron dos hombres encapuchados que no puedo distinguir sus facciones.

—¿Qué quieren?— Para su sorpresa su voz no tembló. El trio avanzo lentamente rodeándolo sin dejar de sonreírle. El latino ni siquiera sintió cuando la lluvia le empapaba la ropa de lo único que era consiente en esos momentos era del violento palpitar de su corazón.

—Alguna vez fui amado. Alguna vez ame—Repitieron por turnos cada una de las apariciones mientras que las otras dos le contestaban burlonamente —No es cierto es solo tu imaginación

Los tres entes se volvieron hacia el latino, el primero en llegar a su altura fue el ahogado que le tomo de las ropas subyugándolo y dándole un fétido beso en los labios. Luis sentía como en aquel beso se le iba lentamente la vida, no podía mover las manos y de sus ojos, boca y oídos escurrían torrentes de agua. El espectro se metió dentro de él y un grito lastimero resonó en el aire opacado por el rugir de un trueno.

—Mamá, mamita te prometo que seré bueno. No quiero ir me da miedo la oscuridad, quiero a mi papá… por favor mamá no lo hagas— La voz del latino resonaba como la de un niño pequeño mientras su cuerpo se retorcía entre el lodo y escupía grandes cantidades de agua.

Las otras sombras se acercaron unos pasos más y una de ellas se dejó caer su capucha, cuando un nuevo relámpago surco el cielo sus facciones se iluminaron, aquel ente era igual al chico que sollozaba ante los maltratos que su madre le sometía, la única diferencia era la tristeza que parecía inundar sus ojos y el largo cabello que le llegaba a media espalda.

El ente le sonrió con cariño al pequeño en agonía, se inclinó a su lado peinándole delicadamente los cabellos obligando al menor a volver el rostro del pequeño hacia sí. Cuando atrapo su atención la alegría pareció inundarlo por completo. El cuerpo de aquel ente se transformó en pequeñas esferas de luz cálida que envolvieron al mexicano colándose en su interior.

El latino se levantó acomodándose el cabello y abriéndole los brazos al último de los entes que aún no se descubría el rostro, aquel vacilo al ver las lágrimas de sangre que empañaban las mejillas de Luis pero una sádica sonrisa le pinto los labios. Camino despacio hasta donde se encontraba el otro y de entre sus ropas extrajo una daga ritual de plata con empuñadora de oro delicadamente adornada con grabados exóticos.

El frío viento hizo que la capucha volara revelando a otro muchacho muy similar a Luis pero más al anterior ente solo que este tenía una sonrisa sádica y petulante en los labios, sus ojos brillaban como dos pozas de sangre recién derramada. Con un golpe certero enterró la daga en el vientre del latino haciendo brotar rápidamente la sangre de este que se mezcló con el lodo del piso manchándole las manos al asesino. Luis no apartaba aquella cálida sonrisa de los labios, levanto una mano manchando con su propia sangre la mejilla de su atacante que volvió a acuchillarle en el corazón.

—Dímelo ahora. Dime que no ha sido en vano— Le reclamo el ente al moreno apretando con más fuerza el arma contra el pecho del otro haciendo que las gotitas de sangre le empañaran el rostro sin dejar de sonreírle. El mexicano no aparto aquella sonrisa de los labios y asintió, una sola frase salió de sus labios "somos tres"

El ente igual que su antecesor se disolvió en el ambiente transformándose en pequeñas burbujas rojas y negras de sangre y odio que fueron absorbidas rápidamente a través de la herida que la daga le había hecho sobre el corazón.

Luis calló de rodillas contra el frio piso apretándose la herida que había dejado de sangrar en cuanto la última burbuja se metió en su interior. El dolor era casi insoportable y sabía que de un momento a otro perdería definitivamente la conciencia frente a sus ojos pasaron los mejores momentos de su vida antes de que se desplomara manchándose el rostro con lodo.

En otro lugar muy alejado de ahí el ruso esperaba mirando la lluvia caer, les había sentido no era solo un despertar sino dos y les conocía a la perfección. Quien diría que el destino o quizás todo fuese obra del príncipe que había acordado que los tres vértices permanecieran juntos.

Las gotitas de agua empañaban sus mechones rubios, se miró las manos abriéndolas y cerrándolas cerciorándose de que era completamente dueño de sí mismo. La batalla se aproximaba y no podía permitirse el lujo de fallar.

—Las cosas se hacen ahora mi manera niño— Dejo surgir sus alas doradas, enormes y majestuosas tres pares como le correspondía a alguien de su rango. Las sentía algo entumidas después de la última batalla pero nada que un poco de uso no pudiese arreglar.

Regresando con Luis ya no se movía y los latidos de su corazón eran cada vez más y más débiles, su piel adquiría a una velocidad alarmante la consistencia de un cadáver. La bruma proveniente del bosque pareció reanimarlo y abrió los ojos de golpe.

Largos mechones de cabello le cubrían toscamente el rostro, con cuidado se los hecho hacia atrás amarrándolos con un pequeño lazo. Cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente al sentirse lleno de vida, ya no quedaba rastro alguno de la bruma y cuando finalmente abrió los ojos esto eran dos pozas de sangre fresca que miraban desafiantes a su al derredor.

Los truenos murmuraban con voces ensordecedoras "Alguna vez ame, alguna vez fui amado no es solo mi imaginación" El mexicano levanto una mano y de esta emergió una corriente azulada que hizo callar a las voces.

—Los muertos no deben hablar— su voz tenia cierto aire juguetón que hacia juego con aquella sonrisa diabólica y profana que le adornaba el rostro, de su espalda emergieron tres pares de alas y en su diestra apareció una enorme guadaña que cargo sin problema alguno— El principio del fin está por comenzar. Esta vida solo fue un pequeño paréntesis antes de la guerra.

Alzo el vuelvo veloz como siempre disfrutando del sufrimiento que se elevaba sobre la ciudad, podía escuchar al caos latir en sus entrañas, robos, violaciones, maltratos y humillación era la bienvenida que la humanidad le daba. No tardó en llegar a donde el ruso se encontraba, guardo la guadaña y le tendió la mano.

—Es hora Iván y no creas que te he perdonado tan fácilmente— El ruso le sonrió con alegría y deseo al ver que finalmente por quien había pedido todos esos años volvía a su lado. Le tomo de la mano sin quejarse cuando el mexicano le apretó con más fuerza de la necesaria rompiéndole un par de dedos.

—Lo entiendo Mixcóatl pero me alegra ver que sigues siendo el mismo, da— El ruso dejo ver sus alas protegiendo al latino de la lluvia—Mi querido Luis, el reloj se ha puesto en marcha, también el despertó.—El mexicano asintió besándole en los labios como agradecimiento.


	3. Esa calidez se llama…

Agradezco mucho a todos sus comentarios, no saben cómo me animan a seguir escribiendo esta locura. En especial a mi nueva beta que me da de coscorrones, no es cierto la verdad es que es muy paciente conmigo y hasta toma a bien mi locura. Un saludito especial a Cathy.

**Capítulo 3: Esa calidez se llama…**

Sentado pacientemente junto con otros muchachos mal vestidos y con las caras sucias esperaba a que la comida fuera servida. Hace unos meses uno de los muchachos más grandes se había dado cuenta que en las casas de los terratenientes y de los aristócratas pasadas las once de la noche los sirvientes de las grandes casas solían tirar los desperdicios ya fuera al drenaje o bien le echaban las sobras a los perros.

Uno de sus compañeros, un muchacho de unos catorce años de edad con la cara picada por la viruela le dio un ligero codazo despertando al pequeño rubio de ojos violetas que ya estaba cabeceando pese al mal olor que desprendían las coladeras donde se encontraban.

—Iván presta atención o las ratas te morderán— El chico entrecerró los ojos y le lanzo una piedra a una enorme rata que miraba curiosa las botas de su compañero dispuesto a morderlo en cualquier momento.

A la hora de la cena, en este tipo de lugares, las ratas consistían el mayor de los peligros, si una de ella te mordía las demás también atacaban y no era tanto el dolor por las mordidas sino que rara vez sobrevivían a quienes mordían de ahí que regularmente solo acudiese a ese tipo de lugares chicos mayores pero el pequeño Iván de nueve años era un excepción. El dueño de la casa bajo la cual estaban era famoso tanto por sus excesos como por la vileza de su corazón, prefería tirar piezas apenas tocadas de jamones curados o patos a las ratas que dejar que sus sirvientes lo comieran.

—Spasibo Fiodor, no volveré a quedarme dormido te lo prometo— El mayor volvió a sonreírle revolviéndole los cabellos amistosamente y pateando con la bota a la rata aun aturdida hacia el agua— ¿Crees que tarde mucho? Me preocupa que haga ese tipo con mis hermanas y mi madre cuando no estoy en casa.

—No te preocupes Iván. Mejor piensa en la deliciosa comida que podrás llevarles esta noche a tus hermanas y a tu madre, además ¿Qué podría hacerles ese viejo mongol? No parece muy inteligente que digamos— Se mofo levantando los hombros y mirándolo severamente intentando imitar la forma en la que Yesugei miraba a todos los niños que se le cruzaban

—Es un hombre lleno de vileza y se lo que te digo Fiodor— Ese tipo de gestos tan impropios de su edad como fruncir el ceño y aquella mirada que hablaba de épocas que no debía conocer era la razón por la cual los chicos le respetaban. Su compañero se le acercó y le sonrió dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo para animarle.

El pequeño ruso bajo la mirada pensativamente sumiéndose de nueva cuenta en sus recuerdos, sin duda tenía buenos recuerdos pero al parecer la extrema carencia era un factor con el que se nacía en los barrios donde vivían él y los demás muchachos.

Desde que su padre se había marchado a buscar trabajo hacia el Cáucaso el menor asumió entonces el papel de hombre de la casa. Los primeros años llegaban puntualmente un par de rublos con los que se pagaba la renta del pequeño cuarto que ocupaban y la comida de los cuatro.

El cuarto que arrendaban, como la mayoría de las casas humildes de esa zona, consistía en una pequeña cocina con estufa y la mesa, tres sillas y separados por una pared sumamente delgada una recamara con dos camitas. Ninguno de los cuartos tenia ventanas y la única ventilación provenía de dos pequeños agujeros cuadrados muy cerca del techo de la cocina a un lado de la estufa.

No se podía decir que vivían mal incluso acudían a clases con un anciano que pasaba las tardes enseñándoles a los pequeños lo básico, leer y escribir, era su forma de alejar un tanto la soledad que se cernía cada vez con mayor fuerza sobre él. Las dos horas diarias a la semana no costaban más haya de unos cuantos kopeks de plata por los tres chicos.

Cuando llegó el invierno, del último año en el que recibieron a tiempo el dinero que su padre les mandaba, fue uno de los más crueles en la historia, a falta de leña o carbón para encender el fuego los tres hermanos se apretujaron con una manta gruesa rodeándolos, la más pequeña de las hermanas de Iván parecía que no iba a resistir pasar la noche y su madre angustiada rompió una de las sillas de la cocina y la echo al fuego. A aquella silla solitaria le siguieron las demás.

A la mañana siguiente Iván decidió que necesitaba buscar trabajo pero por su edad y ya que la gente que conocía estaba más o menos en las mismas le fue sumamente difícil encontrarlo, finalmente lo encontró como ayudante de carga, ayudaba a transportar la leña y el carbón a las grandes casas que se podían permitir el lujo de entrega a domicilio y los domingos ayudaba al limpiachimeneas a cargar sus cosas.

De vez en cuando alguna de las señoras o una cocinera se apiadaba de él y le regalaba una hogaza de pan o un caramelo que el menor le llevaba como regalo a sus hermanas. No era una mala vida aun en ese punto, se tenían los cuatro como una verdadera familia. Hasta que por determinados motivos terminaron viviendo con un pariente lejano según decía su madre, aunque el menor sabía perfectamente que eso no era cierto.

—Prepárate Iván, ya puedo oler la comida—El pequeño rubio se preguntaba cómo es que Fiodor podía alcanzar a oler algo entre tanta pestilencia. Los vapores malolientes ya le habían bloqueado por completo.

Y como si aquellas palabras hubiesen sido una misteriosa cábala efectivamente la comida comenzó a llover de los cielos. Las ratas también esperaban esa señal y con suma habilidad se arrojaron mostrando los dientes y el pelo completamente erizado para alcanzar una que otra pieza. Varios trozos de carne invariablemente caía en las aguas cenagosas y más de un aventurado les buscaba con impaciencia. Iván no era de esos, no estaba tan desesperado como para tocar la comida enlodada.

Media hora más tarde Fiodor y él caminaban regreso a casa, su amigo vivía a dos calles de donde se encontraba la casa de Yesugei, aunque del lado pobre como solía decir la gente de por ahí aunque estuvieran viviendo más o menos en las mismas condiciones. El chico le acompañó hasta su casa esperándolo hasta que Iván entro.

Dentro de la modesta vivienda su madre zurcía la ropa del mongol con mucho cuidado iluminándose apenas por la enfermiza y pálida luz de unas cuantas velas de cebo. Cuando su madre le vio entrar una sonrisa le ilumino el rostro, dejo a un lado su costura y abrió los brazos para abrazar al pequeño que no tardo en ir con ella. Iván levanto la vista y fue más que consiente del agotamiento de su madre, Inga; se había marchitado como una flor recién cortada en cuanto cayó en manos de Yesugei, la rosa de sus labios se había marchitado y la tersura de su piel, ahora, no era más que un cascajo, lo único que parecía conservar algo de brillo eran sus ojos azules que se veían aún más intensos debajo de aquellas prominentes ojeras.

—Vanya no debes de salir tan noche— Le reprochó con la ternura propia de una madre mientras le acariciaba las mejillas frías y le llenaba la frente con besos amorosos.

—Pero madre ya soy un chico grande, además les traje comida, buena comida— Se separó de su madre y corrió hacia la mesa dejando caer sobre esta unas hogazas de pan, un par de piernas de cordero apenas y tocadas junto con una tarta maltrecha en la que se habían hundido sus dedos al atraparla.

La primera en despertarse al oler la comida fue su hermana menor, Natasha, a quien se le iluminaron los ojos al ver tanta comida pero aquella chispa se opacó tan rápido como apareció al pensar que si bien no era un sueño seguramente todo esa comida le pertenecía al odioso de Yesugei y como siempre no le dejaría ni probar bocado. A veces caían algunos trozos de la mesa y ella junto con su hermana podían tomarlos, a Natasha le gustaba guardar la mejor parte de lo que juntaba para dársela a su hermano, su héroe.

— ¿Por qué no te sirves?— La animó el chico con esa hermosa sonrisa en el rostro que resultaba tan contagiosa. La chica asintió contenta y fue a despertar a su hermana para que comieran todos juntos como una familia feliz.

—Gracias, hermano por la comida—Murmuró con cierto aire de timidez la mayor de las hermanas una vez que se sentó a la mesa. Los ojos de Yekaterina se pasearon ansiosos por toda la comida que tenía a su disposición. Tomo un trozo de pan y lo mordió delicadamente, en sus facciones se hizo presente el placer de aquel que lleva días sin comer y saborea su primer bocado tomándolo como si se tratase de la gloria aunque solo fuese, al menos en este caso, un pequeño trozo de pan maltratado.

A la mañana siguiente el primero en levantarse como siempre había sido Iván, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y salió a tirar los residuos de la letrina y con un poco de hielo la limpio, una vez que estuvo lista volvió a entrar a la casa y con mucho cuidado de no despertar a sus hermanas subió al cuarto del mongol y tras haber tocado, entró.

—Con su permiso— El menor ya se había acostumbrado a aquella rutina, todas las mañanas antes de irse a trabajar le ayudaba al mayor tanto con su acceso personal como a sostenerle la letrina de metal y vaciar las aguas en cuanto este terminara—Ya puse a cocer los huevos y la sopa de su almuerzo.

Yesugei se encontraba de pie a un lado de la cama, lo único que llevaba puestos eran unos pantalones sumamente gastados y remendados en más de una ocasión, dejando ver las cicatrices que cruzaban su pecho resaltando el carácter belicosos que poseía, algunas aún tenían apariencia de ser relativamente frescas por el tono sonrosado que tenían. Su mirada oscura y belicosa recorrió sin pudor alguno la tierna figura del menor. Sus labios se truncaron en una mueca bastante cruel y molesta al ver la inacción en el otro. Sin dejarle de sonreír se echó el cabello largo, lacio y oscuro hacia atrás.

—Iván la letrina, mocoso impertinente te tengo que volver a explicar que cuando me levanto tengo la vejiga llena y quiero desaguar — El muchacho tembló visiblemente al escucharle hablar, aun tenia las cicatrices en su espalda que le recordaban lo despiadado que podía llegar a ser el mongol si es que se le desafiaba o desobedecía. Una sonrisa sádica se pintó en los labios de aquel hombre mostrando su dentadura amarillenta. Yesugei se inclinó tomándole del mentón y hablándole tan cerca que Iván apenas controlo las ganas de volver el rostro por la pestilencia del aliento del mayor— ¿Crees que tengo tiempo de estar escuchando tu insulsa charla?

—No, lo siento mucho y no volverá a pasar— soltó finalmente entre pequeños balbuceos en un intento de que todo terminase cuanto antes. No soportaba la presencia de Yesugei y menos como su madre tenía que levantarse más temprano que todos cada vez que el mongol la llamaba por las noches.

—Entonces, trae la letrina y déjate de lloriqueos ¿Qué no eres un hombre?—Le soltó con desprecio de la ropa y el chico aprovechó para recoger la letrina y ponerla en la posición adecuada para que el mayor hiciera su necesidad. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió, como invariablemente sucedía, que el mongol terminaba salpicándole la cara, Iván sabía que lo hacía a propósito para sobajarlo aún más y no se quejó.

Durante el trabajo, aquel día al menos, no hubo ningún percance, normalmente corrían como el agua historias de a quienes se había llevado la policía o si bien hubiese algún matrimonio o velorio en las grandes casonas. Ese día fue prácticamente nulo.

A las cinco de la tarde volvió a casa y encontró a su hermana mayor preparando una pequeña tarta de frutas que le pidió que le llevara a su profesor. Iván se lavó las manos y el rostro quitándose cualquier rastro de hollín o carbón antes de ir a cumplir el encargo de su hermana.

Entró a la casa del anciano como siempre que lo hacía cada vez que iba a tomar una lección, solo tocaba fuertemente para avisar sobre su presencia, y como siempre el viejo maestro estaba sentado frente una burda chimenea que se notaba que llevaba días desde que el fuego se había consumido.

El hombre mantenía la mirada fija al frente en algún punto perdido en la pared de adobe que estaba frente a él. Como siempre se encontraba vestido con un viejo traje, una bufanda larga a cuadros y un gastado abrigo de lana que seguramente había visto tiempos mejores.

—Maestro— el chico apoyó con timidez la diestra sobre el brazo que descansaba con languidez sobre el brazo del sillón pensando que este estaba dormido. Al ver que no reaccionaba le zarandeo con cuidado.

El cuerpo del anciano vencido por su propio peso se vino hacia adelante cayéndose encima de Iván que por el susto soltó la tarta. El anciano le miraba fijamente con los ojos muertos de un pez cubiertos por una especie de telaraña lechosa sobre aquellos ojos vidriosos. Con trabajos el menor logro quitárselo de encima y durante el mes siguiente tuvo pesadillas en las que aparecían incontables veces aquellos ojos.

Pasaron un par de años más que se le antojaron interminables, siendo ya mayor podía perfectamente suplir al cargador para el que trabajaba si es que este se enfermaba o tenia que cumplir algún otro encargo.

Justamente era esta una de esas ocasiones, el viento soplaba con fuerza revolviéndole los cabellos y la noche fría sumada a aquellas ráfagas heladas que le cortaban la piel con crueldad, pintándole las mejillas con grana. El camino sin duda era trabajoso y la mansa yegua se detenía constantemente dificultando aún más su camino, se suponía que tenía que llevar leña y carbón a un pequeño regimiento que entrenaba a las afueras de la ciudad.

Con forme iba pasando el tiempo la oscuridad se cernía a sus espaldas, pronto le obligaría a encender la lámpara de aceite que llevaba consigo. Intento acelerar el paso pero el animal parecía simplemente empecinado y se negó a avanzar e Iván ni siquiera logro que diese un solo paso más, por lo que frustrado se bajó de carreta intentando calmar a la yegua cuando lo escucho.

Se escuchaba como si se tratara de una fuerte tempestad, mejor dicho hombres corriendo debajo de la lluvia haciendo sonar el metal de sus ropas en trote. Algunos debían caerse y quizás estaban en entrenamiento porque alcanzó a escuchar disparos y gritos apagados que pese a la distancia sonaban realmente aterradores. Levantó la vista al ver como de entre los arboles próximos al regimiento salían huyendo parvadas enteras de aves hacia su dirección eclipsando con sus pequeños cuerpos la luna de plata que iluminaba la noche.

Movido por la curiosidad se acercó cuidadosamente, mirando hacia un lado y hacia el otro por temor a haber entrado en un campo de tiro pero los disparos hacía mucho tiempo que habían cesado cuando el pequeño Iván se había aventurado entre los árboles que circundaban el campamento.

La vegetación no era demasiado densa, apenas unos cuantos arboles de hojas perenes y algo de maleza quemada por el frío de la época, junto con un par de arbustos de un verde extraño en las pocas hojas que aun conservaban sus ramas desnudas y secas. Apoyo una mano sobre el tronco apartando unas telarañas que formaban un ángulo sumamente cerrado entre el tronco y una pesada rama que le impedía ver correctamente lo que pasaba en el campo abierto, una vez que hubo apartado los estorbos, abrió la boca varias veces sin poder dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, era sin duda una escena surrealista más propia de aquel libro de Dante "La divina comedia" que de una noche en las heladas tierras rusas.

Allí, arrodillado en medio de una explosión de sangre que teñía con suavidad la nieve, una figura delgada y elegante alzaba la vista hacia el firmamento enfocando su mirada de un intenso carmesí aun mayor que el de la sangre donde reposaba. Por sus mejillas escurrían gruesas lágrimas que se perdían entre sus largos cabellos azabaches y la capa blanca que le cubría el cuerpo. Aquella criatura no era humana y como si la sola visión etérea de su dulce rostro no bastara la escena digna del más habilidoso pintor estaba coronada con un par de alas que surgían de la espalda de aquella criatura reposando lánguidamente. Las plumas blancas estaban teñidas de sangre no solo salpicada sino que parecía que chupaban la que estaba justa debajo de ellas.

Iván apenas y parpadeaba conteniendo el aliento por temor a aquella imagen fuese a fundirse con el viento. Había escuchado que en lugares calurosos cuando la gente perdía la cordura debido al calor comenzaban a ver cosas extrañas y se rumoraba también que cuando el frío te llevaba al borde de la muerte podías ver esa clase de cosas.

Claro que la mente del menor había eliminado por completo el origen de aquella brillante mancha rojiza sobre la nieve. Los cuerpos mutilados salvajemente, brazos o piernas apuntadas apenas disimuladamente enterrados entre la blanca nieve. Por ahí resaltaba una mano que curiosamente aun sostenía firmante su arma apuntando hacia un costado del "ángel"

Aquellos rostros desfigurados en cuyos ojos, ahora vacíos, se leía el más puro terror e incluso en algunos casos la incredulidad había quedado perfectamente marcada al ras de sus facciones varios estaban orientados de tal forma que sugerían que al ser decapitados prácticamente habrían que tenido que volar o bien el arma con la que les fue cercenada la cabeza no solamente debía de ser terriblemente afilada sino que también el impacto debió de ser brutal.

El "ángel" bajó la vista mirando con atención las palmas de sus manos totalmente manchadas de sangre, parecía no comprender del todo lo que estaba viendo. Las gruesas lágrimas que aun surcaban sus sonrosadas mejillas caían sobre sus manos intentando lavar el pecado que su dueño había cometido. Los ojos de aquel ser se fueron apagando lentamente hasta que el caoba de estos se tornó oscuro y peligroso pero también sumamente vulnerable.

La nieve virginal comenzó a caer como si pudorosamente quisiera ocultar el crimen de aquella hermosa criatura con el blanco de su manto. Varios copos de nieve quedaron atrapados entre el cabello y las alas del ángel.

Iván no aguantó más la respiración y dejo salir una bocanada de aire que se condenso apenas y toco el aire frío. Tenía las piernas entumidas, por inercia las movió pisando unas ramas secas; el crujir de las ramas pareció sacar de su ensoñación a aquel hermoso ente y en menos de un parpadeo había levantado el vuelo quedando finalmente cara a cara con el rubio.

Las orbes del ángel destellaron en matices rojos y escarlatas, los largos cabellos enmarcaban delicadamente su rostro y la fina línea que era su boca se mostraba en un sonrisa lobuna y casi mortal. Iván tembló al verle sonreír de esa forma y fue, solamente entonces, consciente de que es lo que había a su al derredor una masacre cuyo ejecutor le miraba fijamente sin ningún destello de culpa reflejada en aquellos enigmáticos ojos.

—Pero si eres solo un niño— Y el brillo asesino de sus hermosos ojos se desvaneció con una fugacidad alarmante. Los pies del ángel finalmente tocaron tierra y no se molestó en ocultar, si es que podía, sus hermosas alas—Este no es un lugar para alguien de tu edad. No deberías de estar aquí.

El menor se sorprendió de dos cosas en aquel breve lapso, la primera es que aquel muchacho no le había lastimado cuando juraría por la mirada en su ojos que estaba dispuesto a matarle y la segunda era que podía entenderle perfectamente aunque sabía que el ángel no hablaba en ruso.

—¿Por qué sigues llorando?— Haciendo caso o miso a las palabras de la criatura celestial levantó una mano, enternecido, tocando las húmedas mejillas de aquel. Las lágrimas que se resbalaban en la palma de su mano se cristalizaban en hermosas gemas de carácter prismático.

—Porque los he matado y esa no era mi intención. Me duele verlos morir cuando aún no era su tiempo, esa es la causa de mi dolor— Ambas miradas se encontraron y una chispa de calidez nació entre ambas. El ángel le tomo en brazos y voló, a baja altura, hasta llegar a donde el chico había dejado la carreta y la yegua—Deberías irte a casa antes que la nieve te lo impida.

La yegua se encabritó asustada al ver al ángel y casi logra volcar la carreta a la que estaba sujeta, las crines del animal se agitaron vigorosamente en el viento mientras que con las patas delanteras soltaba uno que otro golpe. Iván se apartó, comprendía al animal, en el fondo también le temía aquel extraño por muy noble que haya sido su comportamiento directamente con él quizás solamente podía comparar aquel temor con la fascinación que sentía por el ser alado.

—Ella te tiene miedo. Normalmente es muy noble y dócil—Apeló el pequeño rubio al ángel que parecía no comprender porque aquella yegua le rehuía de esa forma.

—Entonces debo irme para que te lleve a casa—La tristeza en su rostro se había asentado de manera sorprendente. Ante los ojos de cualquiera despertaba una tierna compasión que te hacia sumamente difícil apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos suplicantes.

El ángel estaba a punto de levantar el vuelo cuando el niño le sujeto de una de sus alas, la suavidad de las plumas resultaba sorprendente, sus blancos y finos dedos se hundieron bastante antes de alcanzar a tocar la tibia carne. Aquella criatura volvió el rostro y su cabello cayó de lado como una delicada cortina de ébano, en su cara se podía leer claramente la duda.

—Tardara en tranquilizarse y no puedo volver. La carga sigue ahí no puedo volver y explicarles por qué no la entregué. No me creerían es más no creo que ni siquiera yo mismo sea capaz de creerme todo esto cuando te hayas ido— La criatura pareció vacilar y tras volver la mirada hacia atrás, hacia el cementerio que había creado volvió a poner los pies en la tierra.

—No era mi intención matarlos, solo está en mi naturaleza el ir dejando muerte a mis pasos. No es algo que pueda evitar— Cayó de rodillas quedando a la altura del chico y apoyando suavemente su cabeza sobre el pecho ajeno —Puedo sentirlo también en ti. Es por eso que vives pero eres tan diferente a mí, tu no ocultas a la bestia que duerme en tu interior solo está madurando.

— Yo no sería capaz de matar—El ángel levanto la mirada e Iván se perdió de nuevo en aquellos pozos de oscuridad, mientras más se adentraba en aquellos más podía sentir como dejaba este mundo y esta realidad. De repente una luz ilumino aquellos ojos e hizo brotar la sangre sumergiendo al pequeño rubio en un mar turbulento de gritos y dolor— Basta.

—Lo vez te atrae ¿Me dejarías conocer tu nombre? Nunca he conocido uno que pertenezca al hombre antes de su transformación y tampoco he hecho un pacto de sangre aunque esto último no te lo propondría, al menos no ahora—Aquella criatura resultaba demasiado compleja para un mente adulta y culpa mucho más entonces lo sería para un pequeño de tan solo doce años de edad.

—Me llamo Iván ¿Cuál es tu nombre?—Respondió con sencillez sin apartar los ojos de aquella encantadora criatura. Mientras hablaban la nieve ya había cubierto gran parte de los senderos y de las copas de los árboles.

—Depende de con quien hables. He tenido varios nombres pero el primero fue Mixcóatl, sin embargo hubo una vez un humano que me llamo Luis— La tormenta de nieve arreciaba y el ángel parecía que no iba a dejar que Iván se marchara, le cubrió con sus enormes alas para que la nieve no le tocara— En cuanto pase la tormenta deberás regresar ya veré como remedio mis errores.

Se enderezó, buscando algo en el denso paisaje y sonrió cuando finalmente no muy lejos de ahí encontró una cueva vacía. Sin dejar de proteger al pequeño humano con sus alas se acercó lentamente a la yegua. Sus ojos se volvieron dos brazas que parecieron dominar por completo al animal que dejo que le llevase dócilmente hacia la caverna.

—Aquí esperaremos a que pase la tormenta— Iván levanto la mirada, él tenía frío pero al parecer su compañero no tenía ese problema, incluso estando descalzo. Confiadamente se acercó a él y dejo que su cabeza se apoyara sobre una de sus alas buscando algo de calor—Había olvido que los humanos son tan frágiles.

Con mucho cuidado agito las alas dejando caer una tersa alfombra de plumas que se fueron amontonando dando forma a una improvisada cama, la cama más suave que en su vida hubiese tenido el pequeño ruso. Luis miro la cama desaprobatoriamente, aun así el pequeño tendría frío, necesitaba darle calor y por lo visto también alimento. Se quitó la capa dejando expuesta la piel nacarada y tersa de su pecho.

—Toma, esto te dará calor en lo que regreso—El chico no podía apartar la mirada de aquel musculoso cuerpo, en especial de la horrible cicatriz que se encontraba justo encima del corazón de Mixcóatl ¿Qué podría haberle causado semejante daño?— Encenderé una fogata. He escuchado que la oscuridad les aterra y se sienten más cómodos con algo de luz protegiéndolos.

—No es necesario y ¿A dónde piensas ir?— En su tono de voz se alcanzaba a apreciar el temor de que aquel lo dejase abandonado a su suerte en medio de aquella odiosa tormenta.

—No te preocupes volveré ya te dije que me interesas. Es una promesa y jamás he roto ninguna de mis promesas, solo que necesitas comer algo—Le sonrió con ternura arrodillándose a no más de medio metro del chico.

Se arrancó una de las plumas guías, le sostuvo con firmeza en la diestra agitándola levemente hasta que se endureció por completo, haciéndola desde la punta trazó un corte en diagonal sobre la palma de la mano las pequeñas gotas que escurrieron por la herida se incineraban en el aire en una flama azul antes de caer al piso rocoso. Aquellas flamas permanecían aún encendidas pese a haber tocado el piso y si se les miraba atentamente se podía notar como en su centro giraba una esfera de un tono azul mucho más claro que parecía contener en su interior alguna especie de líquido extraño.

Iván se acercó a las llamas, curioso de que le devolvían su imagen como si se tratara de un extraño espejo. Paso una mano muy cerca de ellas sintiendo aquel delicioso calor, no quemaba como el fuego ordinario y tampoco despedían aquellos desagradables olores carbón o la madera al quemarse.

—Son especiales, este fuego está vivo porque es una parte de mí. Si comienza hacer más frío crecerá y tomara un color azul mucho más vivo para darte calor, es como si yo estuviera aquí cuidándote Iván— Dicho eso alzo el vuelo perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche, el ruso apenas y alcanzaba a distinguir el ruido que producían aquellas enormes alas al batirse alejándose cada vez más de la cueva.

El chico espera en la entrada hasta que dejo de escucharle y volvió adentro sentándose en la mullida cama, al pasar a un lado de las llamas mágicas tomo la pluma que el ángel había ocupado como daga, sin duda era pesada y su filo se había teñido con un rojo perpetuo que durante todo ese rato no se había oxidado en lo más mínimo.

Con cuidado y temiendo cortarse intento repetir las acciones de Luis agitando una de las plumas que formaban la mullida cama sin éxito alguno. Cansado de esperar y ya con la cabeza más calmada se puso a pensar en que es lo que había sucedido en las últimas horas ¿Cómo es posible que permaneciera indiferente a la situación? Si bien Luis le había tratado con muchas consideraciones era un asesino y no se podría tratar de un ángel como los que pintaban en las iglesias sino, seguramente, de su contraparte. El chico era un demonio y uno muy tentador justo igual al Luzbel.

Trazo sobre la roca, usando la pluma petrificada, un par de muescas temiendo que aquel seria su ultimo legado en esta tierra ¿Qué no había dicho el demonio que el también poseía una alma oscura como la suya? Seguramente Dios se había enfadado con él y le había alejado de su gracia tirándole a los abismos de la perdición junto con los demás demonios.

Un ruido seco le hizo volver la mirada hacia la entrada de la caverna, la luz de las llamas le iluminaba el rostro trazando pequeñas pinceladas de vida sobre aquel rostro pétreo. El niño frunció el ceño visiblemente al darse cuenta de la volubilidad de aquella criatura que no podía entender por mucho que se esforzara. Luis llevaba en la diestra un par de conejos desollados y algunas verduras mientras que en la siniestra colgaba un saco con lo que parecían ser monedas por la forma en la que estas tintineaba cuando él se movía.

—Espero no haberme tardado tanto, en un momento los pondré a azar al fuego para que comas y también te traje esto—abrió la bolsa corriendo el nudo de esta y dejando caer sobre las manos del chico varios rublos y un par de esmeraldas que brillaron cálidamente a los ojos infantiles del ruso que no apartaba su mirada de lo que tenía en las manos—Con esto será suficiente por las molestias que te cause.

Lo que el menor no sabía es que el "ángel" había ido a tomar el pequeño saco de un parroquial ambicioso que prefirió pagar con su vida antes de soltar aquel saco lleno de monedas que llevaba atado al cinto. A la mañana siguiente se contarían terribles historias sobre la muerte de aquel hombre y el espantoso hallazgo de su cuerpo mutilado frente al atrio principal de la iglesia.

Mientras los conejos se asaban soltando un delicioso aroma que inundo por completo la cueva, Iván no había dejado de mirar a Luis ni había hecho ningún ademan para regresarle la capa que reposaba cálidamente sobre sus hombros. De vez en cuando hundía la nariz en la suave tela aspirando el delicioso aroma que de esta se desprendía y que era propio del ser sentado a su lado.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?— Luis asintió sin volver si quiera el rostro concentrándose más en la imagen que le devolvían las flamas. Ni siquiera había tenido el cuidado de limpiarse la sangre que le había manchado el rostro, tal parecía que le resultaba indiferente— ¿Qué eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? y si no te gusta herir ¿Por qué les has matado a todos?

—Es más de una pregunta pero está bien, además nadie me había hecho esa clase de preguntas así que no se si puedo darte las respuestas que buscas— Tomo uno de los conejo empalados y se lo ofreció para que comiera mientras hablaba—Yo no soy como las pinturas que tienen en sus iglesias, nosotros somos algo más que la imaginación humana tomo prestadas nuestras formas para ensalzar a sus divinidades. Desconozco la razón de esto.

—¿Entonces no eres ni un ángel ni un demonio?— Pregunto con interés arrancando un pequeño trozo de carne jugosa y soplándole un poco para no quemarse la boca.

—No lo soy pero para fines prácticos sería mejor conservar esos nombres de momento. Yo soy lo que llamarían un hibrido, hay pocos de nosotros ya que regularmente la mayoría muere a los pocos días de haber nacido— bajo la voz como si temiera escucharse incluso a sí mismo al pronunciar aquellas palabras— debido a que se les considera concepciones malditas, un lobo no debería poder engendra con un tigre. Así de diferentes son los "demonios" de los "ángeles" aunque la mezcla de ambos no es la única raza hibrida también se dan niños que uno de sus padres es humano, estos sobreviven en la mayoría de los casos.

—Y eso ¿qué tiene que ver con que te disguste matar? Pero que está en tu naturaleza y no puedes evitarlo— Cada vez entendía menos.

—Los demonios son criaturas belicosas y territorialistas lo mismo que los ángeles pero estos no aman tanto la sangre como lo hacen los demonios en especial los pura sangre. En cambio los ángeles al menos que su sangre se mezcle con la de los hombres son mucho más tolerantes pero aun así no temen dañar— Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios al acordarse de un caso en específico. Aunque la alegría que le ilumino el rostro le duro casi nada— a veces nacen criaturas cuyo poder es demasiado grande y peligroso para ambos bandos, cuando una de estas criaturas nace en uno de ellos también nace su contraparte en la otra. El destino de estos dos entes siempre estará ligado.

Con el dedo Mixcóatl trazo, quemando la piedra, algunos símbolos explicándole al ruso que el triángulo parado sobre su vértice, atravesado con dos flechas, encerrado en un ouroboro era el símbolo de los híbridos entre las dos especies. Los ángeles también conocidos como "Rozchel" y los demonios "Abstrael". Los híbridos dependiendo de entre que especies eran recibían diferentes nombres los hijos de Rozchel y Abstrael se llamaba Scaytle mientras que un hibrido del primero con un humano era conocido como Mishatra y de un humano con el segundo Lashar

—Te dije que un hombre me había llamado Luis, pues bien ese hombre fue mi padre cuando era humano. En ocasiones el alma de uno Rozchel o de un Abstrael por determinadas circunstancias que aun no entiendo termina en un cuerpo humano— La flama azul se avivo y triplico rápidamente su tamaño emulando las emociones de su creador por la empatía que les unía a ambos—En mi caso hubo un factor más, el ser que se hace llamar mi dueño "El príncipe de la bruma" un ser de lo más detestable pero que no me puedo deslindar de su presencia.

—¿Es por eso que tus ojos muestran tanta tristeza? ¿Qué es ese pacto de sangre que mencionaste cuando nos vimos? —La comida y el calor estaban sumiendo lentamente a Iván en un dulce sopor pero peleaba contra el sueño por temor a que al despertar Luis ya no estuviera a su lado.

—No precisamente, esa tristeza parece ser algo inherente a mi supongo que se debe a que prefiero seguir siendo Luis, el niño que su madre ahogo por capricho a ser Mixcóatl la bestia sedienta de sangre— Con cariño el Scaytle pasaba los dedos por el cabello rubio de chico en un intento de que este se durmiese lo más pronto posible—El pacto de sangre consiste por otro lado en la conversión de un alma a humana de acuerdo a sus características en un Rozchel o en un Abstrael. Claro que se necesita un alto nivel de magia y fortaleza ya que la mayoría de las almas humanas se desintegran en el proceso debido a que no pueden separarse por completo de aquellas ataduras que les hacen humanos.

—Entonces, yo podría convertirme algún día en lo que tú eres— afirmó más para sí que para el Scaytle

—Efectivamente. Serias un Abstrael aunque yo no creo que podría ser capaz de colgar a tus espaldas semejante maldición— A Iván no le parecía que lo fuera, resultaba tan extraño todo en esos momentos que hubiera dicho que lo hiciera sino sintiese un deber superior para con su familia. Luis lo noto y se agacho murmurándole quedamente al oído— Duerme y olvida

Todas las criaturas aladas tenia aquella capacidad, no era realidad algo extraordinario pues se trataba más bien de haber controlado primero tu mente para poder controlar otras mucho más simple. En general los seres humanos tenían mentes muy simples y primitivas por lo que hasta el más joven de aquellas criaturas podría dar una orden simple y que esta se cumpliera sin problema alguno.

Efectivamente el menor cayó rendido entre las plumas profundamente dormido. El hibrido no partió de inmediato sino que se quedó observándolo atentamente, podía sentir que se había formado un extraño vínculo entre ambos pero era mejor que el pequeño Iván disfrutase de su vida en vez de adentrarlo en aquel oscuro mundo.

Con un delicado ademan las plumas se volvieron una cobija vieja y la capa blanca quedo reducida al cobertor que le ponían la yegua cuando hacía mucho frío. El Scaytle se inclinó y tomo la llama azulada entre sus manos desapareciéndola con tan solo un soplo y de un golpe quebró la piedra en el la que había grabado el símbolo de los de su clan. Al levantar el vuelo y perderse entre la oscuridad de la noche no quedo rastro alguno de su presencia más que las monedas que le había dado al ruso.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Iván se levantó se encontraba por demás aturdido, no tenía ni idea de cómo es que había llegado aquel lugar y al regresar con la yegua y la carreta a la ciudad paso por la iglesia donde estaban reunido una gran parte del pueblo cuchicheando sobre el terrible asesinato del clérigo y sobre la misteriosa desaparición de la guarnición de soldados imperiales.

Cuando el chico llego con sus patrones estos no pudieron más que maravillarse al verlo con vida, le contaron que lo único que había quedado de la guarnición eran algunos zapatos, pedazos de tela y varias manchas de sangre en la nieve. Habían temido que el muchacho hubiese corrido la misma suerte que aquellos desdichados.

—Es cosa de los demonios, solo un demonio pudo ser capaz de cometer semejantes atrocidades durante la tormenta—Le aseguro un anciano e Iván no pudo negarse aquella explicación, ni tampoco dijo nada sobre el saco lleno de rublos que lleva en el bolsillo tras haber dejado la carga y la yegua con sus patrones.

Al regresar a casa lo primero que hizo fue comprar una gallina gorda y grande para regalársela a su madre junto con la bolsa de dinero. Aun así su vida no cambio mucho, constantemente sentía que había olvidado algo cada vez que levantaba la vista al cielo y miraba la luna de plata mientras los copos de nieve caían silenciosamente.

Los vientos de guerra sin embargo cortaron cualquier sueño y esperanza, truncándolos inevitablemente. Las ansias de lucha corría por sus venas alimentadas por la nueva ideología comunista que acentuaba sus bases sobre la sangre de los zares y forjaban una nueva era, en medio de otra guerra aún más cruel.


	4. El nostálgico aroma en el crepúsculo

Ya sé que me había tardado pero no había tenido tiempo de actualizar prácticamente nada, espero que el capitulo les guste. Esta larguito para que no se quejen y además ya esta próximo el gran final, espero que a dos capítulos y que no me apedreen por el.

Saludos y gracias por leerme, si dejan comentario tras haber leído seria maravilloso también, me anima a escribir más rápido.

**Capítulo 4: El nostálgico aroma en el crepúsculo**

Debería sentirse satisfecho. Era esa la clase de igual que estaba buscando, una mejor vida para su madre y sus hermanas ¿No es así? ¿Entonces porque sentía ese horrible vacío en su interior? No era el temor a la muerte, sus manos estaban suficientemente manchadas con sangre como para abrazarla en vez de temerle. Podría ser el hecho de que aún no había tenido la oportunidad de vengarse de Yesugei. Poco después de que la revuelta estallara y de que él hubiese ingresado a las filas de los bolcheviques el mongol simplemente desapareció.

Aun podía recordar cómo comenzó todo y le seguía pareciendo extraordinario, una revolución sin precedentes. Un Imperio mastodóntico, gobernado por un autócrata, se transformó en república federal socialista; una sociedad de campesinos empobrecidos se elevó a la condición de gran potencia industrial. Rusia había sufrido innumerables penurias pero ahora todo sería diferente ya que el 85% de la población que había sido ignorada y suprimida durante tantos años se alzaba en armas haciéndose finalmente con el control de la nación.

Iván debería sentirse contento, se había enlistado como muchos otros en el ejército durante la primera guerra mundial, se contaba entre los pocos que había sobrevivido y escapado de la batalla de Tannenberg- Agosto 1914- cuando el ejército ruso al mando del general Alexandr Vasílievich fue derrotado brutalmente por el alemán. Los números estaban a su favor 1.6 por 1.4 pero desde un inicio aquel combate está perdido.

Aun podía recordar las largas caminatas desde el límite de las estaciones ferroviarias rusas hacia el campo de batalla ya que las vías rusas operaban con un ancho de vías distinto al de los alemanes, lo cual significaba que, a menos que los rusos de alguna forma adquiriesen vagones alemanes, sus tropas sólo podrían ser transportadas en tren hasta la frontera rusa.

Y como si eso no fuese suficiente las carencias generales, tanto de alimento como de vestido y armamento daban mucho que desear. El zar había mandado a un centenar de ovejas mal alimentadas a pelear contra cincuenta lobos hambrientos por demostrar su fuerza y bravura.

Incluso hoy en día le sorprendía la forma en la que había escapado de aquella a masacre, era su primera vez y aun que marchaba con el corazón henchido de orgullo y valor debía de reconocer que ni siquiera pudo disparar. Al dar un mal paso cayo por una colina, en cuyo fondo pensó que estaría su tumba, los alemanes sin embargo estaban muertos cuando pudo finalmente subir y sobre el suelo manchado con sangre había un par de plumas que se guardó entre los pliegues de ropa como amuletos de la buena suerte.

Regreso de golpe de sus recuerdos palpando un pesado sobre que tenía a su costado, no se podía estar dando el lujo de fantasear cuando el pueblo necesitaba de lideres capaces que supieran predisponer los deseos colectivos al mundano individualismo. Busco concentrarse en los papeles que requerían su atención inmediata, el partido esperaba los resultados cuanto antes.

Un día que seguía aquella extraña y cancina monotonía que le embriagaba los sentido hasta adormecerlos una y otra vez haciendo que lentamente fuera perdiendo el contacto con la realidad que le rodeaba. Su realidad consistía en el espacio de aquellas cuatro paredes blancas y el mundo que le permitía ver el partido. Como todos los días volvía a su cuarto con un montón de papeleo para revisar y verificar.

Sentado enfrente de un enorme y viejo escritorio de madera labrada que seguramente había visto mejores épocas, por los golpes y el esmalte que comenzaba a descarapelarse, las ventanas estaban abiertas llenando aquella pequeña habitación con el aroma a brezos y a hierba recién cortada. Pronto llegaría a mediados de verano y las lluvias se intensificarían por lo que los campesinos retiraban la primera cosecha antes de que esta se pudriera con el agua.

El joven ruso levanto la vista de los documentos que tenía entre las manos, poco a poco se había ido abriendo paso dentro del partido y en estos momentos se encontraba en una excelente posición, sin embargo por más que subiera el mal sabor de boca no desaparecía. Para llegar hasta donde estaba había tenido que sacrificar muchas cosas, entre ellas a su madre y a su familia.

Abrió el cajón derecho del escritorio y saco una vieja fotografía en tonos sepia, muy maltratada, donde aparecían su madre y sus hermanas. Era la última foto que se habían tomado los cuatro juntos como una familia feliz, Iván la guardaba como su mayor tesoro. Su vida se había precipitado en una vorágine escandalosa desde que se perdió durante una tormenta y volvió a casa con un saco de monedas.

—No era una tormenta cualquiera—Muchas veces se había esforzado por recordar que es lo que había pasado durante su ausencia. No recordaba, en primer lugar haber subido aquella cueva ni mucho menos haber cazado la cena. El vulgo decía que aquella noche los demonios habían salido a la tierra para causar problemas, él en lo personal no les creía pero el hecho de que entre las monedas de oro hubiera un anillo con las insignias del clero daba mucho que desear.

Volvió a guardarlo todo intentando concentrarse en los documentos que tenia que llenar pero los recuerdos se precipitaban en su memoria como un enorme alud destruyéndolo todo a su paso por mucho que el eslavo buscara impedirlo. Cuando termino guardo todos los documentos en un folder lacrado que entregaría más tarde, habría que revisarlos de nueva cuenta por si había cometido algún error pero en ese momento ya no tenia ganas de saber nada de nada.

Se puso de pie estirándose un poco, miró de reojo la cama deseando poder dormir aunque solo fuera un rato y lo intento pero no había pasado más de una hora cuando un rostro velado entre sombras se apareció en sus sueños. Aquella persona se le figuraba tan irreal, por sus mejillas escurrían lágrimas de sangre y podía ver, aunque no con la claridad que le hubiera gustado, la tristeza pintada en aquellas orbes pero en cuanto bajaba la mirada se encontraba con aquella sonrisa demente que destilaba maldad. Se le hacia tan irreal que por un instante llegó a la conclusión de que eran dos imágenes sobrepuesta y no solo una, aunque su corazón le dictara lo contrario.

Mientras tanto a las afueras de la ciudad sentados sobre una piedra enorme y musgosa se encontraban dos hombres. En apariencia no resaltaba en aquel cuadro, no había nada en ellos que te hiciera volver la cabeza hacia donde se encontraban, el aura que despedían era muy similar a la de una roca, un pajarillo o un libre silvestre. Para los humanos aquello que nos resulta cotidiano carece de interés.

Aquella cualidad para fundirse en el medio les ayudaba mucho para pasar desapercibidos antes las miradas curiosas de la gente ordinaria que nunca llegaría a entenderlos pero representaba un verdadero problema cuando se llegaban a topar con niños, puesto que la mayoría de ellos prestaba atención a lo que les rodeaba y tendían a identificarlos rápidamente. Por suerte con el paso de los siglos los niños perdían cada vez más rápido esa curiosidad volviéndose igual de incompetentes que sus padres, los pocos que conservaban esa «curiosidad» tendían a transformarse en artistas o verdaderos genios.

Sin embargo si se tenían el tiempo suficiente y no solo miraban sino que prestaban atención a aquello que miraban se darían cuenta que es dos sujetos no eran normales. El rubio que estaba sentado, sujetando una pierna contra su pecho y la otra descansando flojamente, en la piedra riéndose alegremente tenía tres pares de alas ligeramente flexionadas. El brillo del atardecer les concedía a aquellas, alas doradas, un brillo anaranjado como si estuvieran hechas de oro viejo, las gotitas de agua que perlaban sus alas aumentaban aquel efecto. Su compañero en cambio, un hombre en apariencia mucho mayor, más serio de cabellos cortos y negros con solo dos pares de alas color crema con las puntas doradas le miraba reprobatoriamente.

Ambos vestían de la misma forma, con trajes muy simples camisa blanca y pantalones marrones la única diferencia entre ambos era el color del abrigo que portaba cada uno. El rubio llevaba puesto un largo abrigo negro y el moreno uno de color café cuyos botones se ajustaban de forma cruzada y los botones, rómbicos, sobresalían.

—Lo puedo sentir. Es extraño que haya pasado tanto tiempo en un solo lugar— Levantó la vista hacia el cielo justo cuando una enorme parvada de aves surcaba el cielo de regreso a sus hogares marcando el inicio del atardecer—¿Qué crees que le haya retenido en este lugar?

—No lo sé, ustedes dos me resultan por demás incompresibles— El mayor no oculto su molestia y lo único que logro fue que el menor de cabellos rubios se soltara a reír alegremente sin dejar de mirar a las aves en el cielo— Lo digo en serio Alfred. Deberías de dejar este juego, no ganas nada persiguiendo a Mixcóatl.

—Ustedes jamás podrán entenderlo, además mi padre ya me dio permiso— Y para ser justos aunque aquel no le hubiese permitido buscar al Scaytle él lo seguiría buscando. Para todos los de su clan aquel hibrido ya había elegido y no era más que un problema tanto para los Rozchel como para los Abstrael. A Mixcóatl se le conocía como el «El hijo del deseo» nombre que le había puesto su supuesto padre «El príncipe de la bruma»—Yo sé que aun puedo convencerlo, las cosas no tienen por qué terminar así. No quiero ver como le dan caza igual que aun zorro.

—Causo muchos problemas. Alfred deberías ser más consiente de tu posición, un Mishatra que se enfrenta tan abiertamente al consejo como lo has hecho tú por él es muy mal visto. Escuchame todos sabemos lo que sientes por él— El rubio golpeo con el talón la piedra que se cuarteo a todo lo largo pero dejo que su mentor siguiera hablando. No era motivo de vergüenza, él jamás había ocultado a nadie la preferencia que tenia por aquel moreno pero que toda su vida quedara bajo la lupa del consejo no solo por ser hijo de una mortal y un Rozchel, sino también por que aquel era precisamente uno de los lideres más poderosos entre los de su raza le fastidiaba—Pero debes aceptar que él ya eligió su destino.

—Mentira. Todos ustedes le obligaron a tomar esa decisión. No lo conoces ni siquiera un poco para hablar de esa forma— El rubio se enderezo rápidamente levantando el vuelo rumbo a la ciudad ante la mirada reprobatoria del moreno que no tardo en seguirle. Por eso no le gustaba enseñar—Solo espera un poco más Mixcóatl, tan solo un poco más. No dejare que te hagan daño.

Justo cuando las farolas de aceite se encendían a la entrada de la ciudad los dos compañeros ingresaron a esta por las enormes puertas que protegían al Kremlin. El bullicio de la cara dormida que comenzaba a despertar no tardo en envolverlos. William se mantenía al pendiente de lo que les rodeaba y de vez en cuando le traducía a Alfred lo que no entendía mientras que aquel se dedicaba a juguetear por ahí.

—Son extraños y divertidos William— Se rio alegremente pasando un brazo por sobre los hombros de su compañero. El tono de su voz cambio drásticamente, el moreno ya se había acostumbrado a esos cambios un tanto bipolares de parte de su pupilo— Es extraño lo siento muy cerca pero no puedo verlo. No debería ser difícil todos aquí huelen a humano.

—Quizás se ha marchado ya— Se aventuro a decir el mayor protegiéndose a la sombra de una pared llena de carteles con propaganda bolchevique. El rubio de lentes negó con suavidad, tampoco dudaría de la percepción de este pues entre Alfred y Mixcóatl se había establecido siglos atrás una relación muy particular que les permitía tener cierto tipo de comunicación a distancia.

—Eso no es lo más extraño, la marca que ha dejado no es continua pareciera como si viniera solo por temporadas pero no noto ninguna otra marca de los nuestros—Generalizando entre las tres diferentes especies para abreviar— que resulte relevante o se lleguen a empatar como para decir que estuvo aquí por alguno de ellos.

William era mucho más sabio que Alfred y entendía que no siempre tenían que verse cara a cara para realizar un trámite. Podrías dejar un mensaje bien cubierto entre las hojas de los arboles, en los cristales de nieve o en la profundidad de las aguas pero si tenia en cuenta que, por lo visto, a la única criatura que obedecía aquel Scaytle era al «Príncipe de la bruma» y no sentía su presencia por ningún lado entonces si podría llegar a la conclusión de lo extraño que era que Mixcóatl fuese con regularidad a un lugar para hacer absolutamente nada.

—Recuerdo que hace ya varios años reportaron un ataque en esta zona—Había sido una de las primeras muestras de su verdadera naturaleza por parte del «Hijo del deseo» Aparentemente solo había matado por placer a una guarnición completa de soldados rusos después de haberse negado a formar una alianza con los Rozchel de la estrella azul.— No creo que venga a llorarles.

— Ya te dije que tú no lo conoces—Fue en ese momento en el que un chico vestido con el uniforme típico de los rojos llamo su atención. Se quedo quieto fundiéndose con la nada para poderle estudiar sin que aquel lo notara y sin embargo aquel rubio alto y de ojos violetas volvió la mirada clavando sus ojos en los de Alfred.

El joven Mishatra se sintió aturdido por unos instantes pero no aparto la mirada de su compañero, lo que más le había sorprendido era que aquel hombre lo hubiese visto y sentido, no dudo en ningún instante sino que simplemente le miro y directo a los ojos. Instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás y el rojo le sonrió, le miro con prepotencia antes de perderse entre la multitud en dirección a uno de los bares del lugar.

— ¿Lo viste?— Alfred sacudió la cabeza mitad molesto y mitad enfurruñado, en primera aquel simple mortal lo había visto y en segundo lugar la forma tan prepotente con la que le había mirado le había molestado.

Aun molesto por la actitud de aquel humano, y curioso en el fondo, dejo plantado a su mentor para ir a buscar al otro rubio. Después de media hora de infructuoso trabajo termino por dar con aquel. Iván se encontraba bebiendo directamente de la botella en la barra, algunos de su camaradas le felicitaban por tan buen trabajo que habían hecho y alardeaban sobre el brillante futuro que les esperaba ahora.

Como si el ruso se hubiera dado cuenta de en que momento el Mishatra había entrado, se volvió ligeramente sobre su asiento haciendo crujir la madera de este. Alfred se sonrojo por segunda vez cuando volvió a encontrarse con la penetrante mirada purpurea de su compañero pero esta vez no se iba a dejar intimidar por aquel. Con paso firme y seguro, un tanto despreocupado, camino hasta donde estaba el rojo apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de aquel, el ruso se volvió completamente mirándole impaciente.

—¿Se te ofrece algo?—Le pregunto en ruso, Alfred frunció el ceño ni siquiera sabia a lo que había ido y en segundo lugar. El enorme ruso levanto una ceja comenzándose a exasperar con aquel idiota. Sin bien le había llamado la atención, le recordaba algo que aun no podía precisar del todo, también lo consideraba lento—Deja de molestar, da.

—No, tengo que hablar contigo—El ruso asintió. Si alguno de los dos se dio cuenta o se percato que Alfred no había hablado en ruso y aun así aquel le había logrado entender no lo mencionaron y sin duda más tarde lo olvidarían incluso.

Iván masculló algo entre dientes para sus compatriotas que rieron alegremente ante lo que aquel les dijo. Inclinó la cabeza en dirección a Alfred mirándole como si fuera un bobo y los otros se soltaron a reír aun más fuertes. Alfred apretó los puños a los costados controlándose por no acabar con aquella tanda de borrachos e incompetentes. La imagen de Mixcóatl entre ellos solo le hizo rabiar más, había mejores lugares en la tierra como Estados unidos para que el Scaytle los visitara y había elegido aquel pueblo de idiotas.

Ambos salieron del bar y se perdieron en la parte trasera del mismo, Alfred saco un paquete de chicles y le ofreció al ruso que no tardo en volverse a reír de lo niño que era. Alfred inflo las mejillas mirándole de lado y después soltó una sonora carcajada que se le hizo sumamente molesta a Iván.

—Para que quieres hablar. Estoy casi seguro que es la primera vez que nos vemos, no tenemos nada de que hablar, da?— Le contesto secamente el ruso mirándole aun bastante mal

—Podríamos comenzar con ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo me llamo Alfred—Le tendió la mano amistosamente, tras vacilar un instante el ruso se la estrecho y para su sorpresa aunque la apretó con suficiente fuerza para lastimarlo no lo consiguió.

—Mi nombre es Iván, da—El rubio de lentes sintió un escalofrió recorrerle de pies a cabeza cuando sus manos se tocaron. El otro tenía algo y no descansaría hasta descubrir que era.

Las siguientes semanas algo muy similar a una amistad empañada por las peleas constantes y los innumerables desacuerdos que tenían ambos sobre sus opiniones con respecto al mundo, logro florecer una especie de compañerismo. Alfred se sentía bien a su lado y no le impostaba mucho que perteneciera aquella "secta" como le gustaba llamar al partido de los rojos. Por su parte Iván no podía estar más confundido sentía algo por aquel rubio insolente, escandaloso y por demás molesto lo peor es que no podía definir que era aquello que despertaba en él.

Alfred y William llevaban más de dos meses en aquel lugar cuando, durante una de las visitas de Alfred a aquel ruso, William sintió la presencia del Scaytle. Abrió la ventana y se paro en el filo de la cornisa, sus alas se mostraron en su espalda y salto al vacío desplegándolas en toda su grandeza, el viento frio de la ciudad jugueteaba con las plumas de sus alas. Will se movía preciso, no gastaba fuerzas en ningún movimiento que no fuese necesario.

Cruzó las murallas del Kremlin y siguió su andar hasta los altos pastizales, hacia tres meses que se había recogido la siembra por lo que ahora su brillo dorado se había vuelto pajizo o cobrizo, las hojas de los arboles se meciendo constantemente acariciando el viento.

Sentado en medio de un montón de hierba se encontraba Mixcóatl, las avecillas revoloteaban a su al derredor y sobre su regazo descansaba cómodamente una familia de ardillas. El hibrido le acariciaba la cabeza a un zorro de cola esponjada que se dejaba consentir restregando su pequeña cabeza contra la mano del moreno. Los largos cabellos de Mixcóatl me mecían con el viento que ya le había coloreado ligeramente las mejillas.

Con las alas pegadas al ras del suelo y con aquella mirada tan llena de paz que se reflejaba en sus orbes chocolate asemejaba mucho a un cuadro renacentista. El hibrido se parecía a los ángeles que tanto soñaban los humanos. La sonrisa cálida que se pintaba en sus labios solo acentuaba esa aura angelical por algo lo habían llamado «El hijo del deseo» despertaba algo singular en cualquiera que lo miraba pero William no se iba a dejar seducir por aquel cuadro, igual que otros conocía la otra cara del moreno y sabia muy bien lo sádico y malvado que podía llegar a ser en solo un santiamén. Su carácter tan voluble era sumamente conocido.

—William es un placer verte— Respondió el menor sin dejar de acariciar al zorro aunque este al sentir la presencia del otro se pusiera nervioso y le mordiera la mano, finas gotas de sangre le perlaban el pelaje rojizo al animal que le enseñaba los dientes al Rozchel— No deberías hacer eso, es un amigo y seguro que no te hará daño. El solo quiere matarme, amiga—Reprendió amablemente al animal con una nota triste en su voz, el zorro como respuesta le lamio la herida ensangrentada haciéndole sonreír.

—¿Lo aceptas tan fácilmente?—No podía saber si el Scaytle jugaba con él o simplemente estaba hablando en serio. Para ser francos rara vez se le había visto en esa forma tan frágil, ahora entendía por que Alfred se negaba a dejarlo ir y lo defendía tanto, viéndolo de esa forma solamente despertaban las ganas de protegerlo. Viéndolo así no creías que fuera capaz de las atrocidades que se supone que había hecho, no creías no ser lo suficientemente fuerte y habilidoso como para controlarlo.

—Toda criatura que nace esta condenada a morir, no es sencillez sino simplemente que he aceptado que la muerte y la vida van de la mano— Las ardillas se bajaron de su regazo y se subieron a un árbol mirando entretenidas a los dos ángeles, solo uno de los pájaros permaneció en el hombro del moreno cuando este se puso en pie.

Mixcóatl le acaricio el pecho al ave con el nudillo del índice haciendo que el animalito trinara algunas notas, el zorro los veía curioso. El moreno de cabellos largos cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió abrir escurrieron de sus ojos lágrimas. William no espero más y le ataco con todas sus fuerzas, su contrincante ni siquiera se movió y el golpe le hirió en el hombro, un arco de sangre salpico la tierra y la ropa de William.

— ¿Esta en tu destino matarme?— Le pregunto Mixcóatl suavemente al tiempo que se manchaba los dedos con su propia sangre y la miraba curioso, jugando con ella, abriendo y cerrando los dedos hasta que el color dejo de ser rojo brillante para oscurecerse lentamente hasta oxidarse por completo.— Alfred se enojaría conmigo si te lastimo, su destino es el que tu deseas cumplir. Así me lo han dicho pero no quiero que este triste.

—Entonces permíteme que sea yo quien acabe con tu agonía— En un acto de volubilidad el Scaytle atrapo al pajarillo en su mano y lo mato aplastándolo luego arrojo el cadáver al zorro que no se había ido demasiado lejos.

—Debería, todos piensan que saben lo que yo debería hacer ¿Quién les da ese derecho? Porque no puedo simplemente elegir por mi mismo— A medida que aquellas palabras salían de su boca la cara del moreno iba cambiando dramáticamente, por un instante William sintió que se echaría a llorar pero en vez de eso su dolor se fue trasformando en una furia incontrolable.

Estaba a punto de cometer el error del que tanto criticaba a los demás, subestimar al enemigo de cualquier forma. Mixcóatl era amable, dulce, amigable y sin lugar a dudas su apariencia un tanto despreocupada te llevaba a creer que era sumamente inofensivo esto aunado a su carácter despreocupado hacia la muerte, a la que parecía tratar más como a una amiga que otra cosa, te hacían dudar de que hubiera alguna fuerza en él y sin embargo aquella criatura tenia un enorme potencial escondido. William casi podría asegurar que ni siquiera durante sus exabruptos había alcanzado su verdadero potencial.

El Scaytle era muy fuerte pero no sabia controlar su poder de ahí que diera la impresión que se arrepentía de sus actos porque de hecho lo hacia. Le dolía ver el sufrimiento y la impotencia pero no podía hacer nada por controlarse en esos momentos en lo que lo único que quería era expulsar de si aquel exceso de poder que se concentraba en su interior. Los enormes poderes de los híbridos también causaban su destrucción llevando al cuerpo a un agotamiento que se volvía fatal, por eso la mayoría moría tan joven.

—No dejare que nadie más siga diciéndome lo que debo y no debo hacer. Ni tú, ni él ni mucho menos Alfred— Los ojos del moreno se habían convertido en dos enormes posos de sangre fresca que parecían querer comerse al mundo entero. La sonrisa que se pinto en sus labios se notaba por demás prepotente y altanera, deseosa de derramar sangre.

Estiró el brazo derecho con la palma vuelta hacia el cielo. Una energía dorada comenzó a emanar lentamente de su cuerpo y se concentro en la palma de su mano en forma de una enorme esfera incandescente, cuando esta exploto apareció una enorme guadaña que el moreno blandió tres veces con agilidad. Con cada movimiento una fuerte corriente de aire cortaba todo a su paso dejando la hierba a ras del suelo.

—Ven, juguemos un poco— La sonrisa depredatoria que tenia en esos momentos no dejaba lugar a dudas de que iba en serio. William ni siquiera tuvo tiempo suficiente para cubrirse del primer ataque, más rápido que un relámpago Mixcóatl le ataco con un corte de la guadaña que le abrió, en diagonal, la ropa. — ¿Eso es todo?¿ Con esas habilidades pretendías matarme?

El Rozchel no sintió absolutamente nada hasta que la herida en su pecho se abrió dejando salir la sangre a borbotones manchando la tierra. El hibrido de cabellos largos paso el pulgar por sobre la hoja de la guadaña recogiendo con este el fino hilo de sangre que había quedado en él, se la llevo a los labios lamiendo el pulgar con una actitud lasciva.

—Solo me tomaste por sorpresa, niño— Con una mano sobre el pecho para disminuir el sangrando el cuerpo de William se lleno con una energía azul y de la misma forma que su contrincante apareció en su diestra una espada de doble filo que hizo silbar el aire.

El más joven de los dos ladeo la cabeza murmurando algo sobre que aquel encuentro seria sumamente divertido antes de que ambos aceros chocaran. En un principio parecía que la experiencia de William le estaba dando la ventaja pero los movimientos tranquilos y fluidos de parte de Mixcóatl lo ponían en duda.

Con un rápido movimiento de muñeca William hizo que la espada lanzara tres ráfagas impregnadas con la energía azul que lo rodeaba. La primera ráfaga impacto sobre la piedra en la que estaba parado el hibrido haciéndola añicos, Mixcóatl se apoyó en esta en el ultimo segundo dándose impulso pero la segunda ráfaga lo esperaba en el aire, con un giro rápido de la guadaña alcanzo a desviarla pero quedo de espaldas y la tercera ráfaga termino por impactarle estrellándole directamente contra un enorme árbol.

El cuerpo del hibrido se resbalo, de cara al troco, mientras que una lluvia de hojas bañaba el lugar; de su espalda escurría un caudal de sangre que se mezclaba con las hojas, una que otra incluso se llego a pegar a su espalda o flotaba grácilmente sobre la sangre. Aun así no soltó en ningún momento el arma, su rostro se estrello de lleno contra el suelo haciendo, por un minuto se quedo quieto tendido boca a bajo en el suelo.

William le miraba con curiosidad, indeciso entre lanzarle o no otro ataque por si acaso estaba vivo aun. Finalmente se decidió a atacarle con todas sus fuerzas, jamás fue de los que atacaran a quema ropa pero en esta ocasión haría una excepción. Concentro una gran cantidad de energía en el filo del arma y lanzo dando un sablazo.

Mixcóatl comenzó a reír divertido, se apoyó en ambas manos y su risa únicamente se veía cortada por las veces en las que tenia que escupir la sangre que se le había acumulado en la boca. Will le miraba extrañado pero serio, no pensaba volver a confiarse con esa actitud tan rara de parte del moreno.

La energía que se había acumulado salió disparada en contra del moreno que se limito a levantar la guadaña que sostenía, firmemente, en la mano derecha y con la base del arma golpeo la tierra haciendo que la hoja vibrara. La energía de William quedo suspendida en el aire, como si algo le hubiera detenido con unos hilos en su lugar, vibro con intensidad como una imagen en una pantalla mal sintonizada. Una fuerte explosión resonó en aquel lugar y de la aquella energía tan solo quedo una mancha en el piso.

—Vaya así que me tendré que poner un poco más serio contigo— Se puso en pie sacudiéndose la ropa y quitándose con mucho cuidado las virutas de pasto y los trozos de ramas secas que se le habían enredado en el cabello.— Pero no debería matarte o Al, se enojaría conmigo pero quizás no le importe si te dejo con un par de huesos rotos.

El Scaytle le sonrió de tal forma al Rozchel que hizo que se le helara la sangre al verlo. Mixcóatl abrió completamente las alas, como si estuviera crucificado, extendió los brazos en forma de escuadra; sus alas brillaron con un brillo dorado, las plumas guia se tensaron y en el resto aquella luz dorada había migrado a un solo lado de la pluma.

Agito sus alas, cerrando los brazos en forma de cruz sobre el pecho, lanzándolas hacia adelante lo más pegadas que podían estar a sus costados. Varios cientos de plumas salieron volando en una vorágine, lo único que se alcanzaba a escuchar el sonido del aire al cortarse. William salto, tomando impulso al apoyar una mano en la tierra botando un poco de energía sobre esta que lo saco disparado en línea vertical, en cuanto entendió que lo que se le venia en cima eran más de un centenar de cuchillos voladores.

Su compañero se limito a negar con la cabeza ¿Por qué todos saltaban de la misma forma? Jamás lo entendería. Con un simple movimiento de su diestra el montón de plumas giró en la misma dirección que su contrincante que comenzó a batir las desesperadamente. Mixcóatl levanto entonces su arma arrojando con ayuda de esta varias ráfagas de energía en forma de media luna que William con trabajos podía evitar, por evitar la última un par de plumas alcanzó a rozarle del talón hasta el muslo. Las plumas no pesaban nada, apenas y se sentía su roce como el de un petalo de rosa pero en cuanto pasaban danzando sobre su piel dejaban tras de si profundas heridas, primero un pequeño hilo escarlata que posteriormente se abría arañando incluso gran parte del musculo y no solo a nivel superficial.

—Bastardo— Gruño entre dientes el mayor al sentir aquel dolor paralizante recorrerle la pierna, hilos de sangre se escurrieron por esta a formar enormes gotas que terminaban por estrellarse contra el piso. La velocidad de su vuelo disminuyo y aquella nube de plumas afiladas por fin lo alcanzo.

El cuerpo de William, todo ensangrentado cayo en picada estrellándose contra el suelo levantando una nube de polvo a su al derredor en cuanto toco el piso. Mixcóatl avanzo hacia él con pasos perezosos jugando a girar su arma y cegar la hierva nueva de vez en cuando. Cuando llegó junto a William le dio un pequeño puntapié para voltearlo, de cara al cielo. El Rozchel a simple vista tenia innumerables cortes y no solo en el rosto, uno de sus parpados había sido cortado en diagonal dejando una fea marca, la piel del cuello y del pecho estaba tanto o más maltratada toda destazada y uno de sus brazos estaba completamente fracturado.

—Al menos respiras. Creía que volarías más rápido es un verdadera vergüenza para alguien de tu nivel— Sin dejar de sonreír saco un pañuelo limpiándole las heridas del rostro con suma ternura, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarle demasiado lo cual dada la condición de aquel parecía irrisorio.

William abrió el ojo bueno y concentrando parte de su energía se arrancó una de las plumas que permanecían enterradas en sus costillas y se la clavo en el muslo al otro. Mixcóatl no se esperaba eso y bufando molesto lo pateo hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Pese a que había ganado con cierta holgura la batalla también era cierto que había perdido mucha sangre y también bastante energía durante la persecución del otro en el aire.

Por su parte en algún lugar dentro del kremlin dos amantes se encontraban en plena pelea. Ni Iván ni Alfred entendían que era aquello que los motivaba tanto a hacerse daño como a ser presas del deseo, mucho menos hablaban de ello. Finos hilos de sangre entremezclada se escurrían por el mentón de ambos entremezclados con la sangre mientras que los dos rubios se daban un beso apasionado. Jamás tenían aquel tipo de encuentros en la recamara de Iván ni donde se hospedaban Alfred y William aquellos lugares les darían mucha más intimidad y era algo a lo que le temían en el fondo.

El ruso le había arrancado con muy poca delicadeza las ropas a su amante y este como respuesta le araño la espalda y le mordió el hombro dejándole una fea marca. Aquel tipo de deseo y quizás incluso algo de amor tenia mucho de territorialita, se trataba más bien de una batalla de poderes en la que ninguno estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer. Se separaron cuando el aire se había vuelto tan pesado y asfixiante a su al derredor que con trabajos podrían mantenerse ligeramente consientes.

A ambos les sobrevino un mareo por la falta de aire y aun así el Mishatra sonrió con una arrogancia tal que se gano un fuerte puñetazo por parte de Iván que lo tiro contra el piso volviendo a atacar ferozmente el cuello del otro mientras que Alfred trataba de defenderse soltando uno que otro golpe solo se detuvo en el momento en el que sintió el abultado miembro del ruso chocar violentamente contra su entrada. Esta vez lo dejaría ganar.

—Pareces una zorra, da— Le sonrió con malicia el ruso mordiéndole sobre la clavícula, ni siquiera espero a que su compañero se acostumbrara a la invasión de su miembro en su interior sino que de inmediato comenzó a moverse en su interior. Ambos sabían que algo importante en su relación era aquella vena sádica que ninguno entendía porque— Por como gimes debo de entender que si.

—Mira quien lo dice ayer suplicabas por más— Le rodeo la cintura dándole un fuerte golpe con los talones sobre los riñones que le sacaron el aire a su amante pero aun así no dejo de moverse ni mucho menos de torturar su cuerpo, había algo aditivo en él. Desde el sabor de su carne, de su sangre incluso de las pocas lagrimas que había conseguido que el rubio de lentes derramara.

Una hora más tarde cubiertos de semen, sangre y sudor, con el cabello revuelto y varios moretones de diversas fuentes moteándoles la piel descansaban agitados uno al lado del otro sin dirigirse la más mínima palabra. El ruso se levanto y abrió el cajón buscando su cajetilla de cigarros, extrajo uno y maldijo cuando no encontró el encendedor. Busco en los bolsillos de su saco sacando todo lo que llevaba en ellos sobre la cama.

Alfred le miro entretenido dispuesto a una siguiente ronda hasta que primero un olor demasiado familiar hizo que se le tensaran los músculos de la espalda de la misma manera que lo hace un felino alerta para después abrir los ojos como platos ante aquella pluma sujeta a una cadena que había caído entre las pertenencias de su amante.

Ahora todo tenia sentido Iván había conocido a Mixcóatl y aparentemente de una forma muy cercana, dejo pasar aquel sentimiento similar a los celos que se apodero por un instante de él ya que no sabía a quien iban dirigidos. Iván era humano por lo mismo no debería de sentir nada por él en primera pero la idea de que entre los dos lo hubieran engañado también pesaba en su conciencia.

Los humanos que han conocido a uno de ellos se vuelven más sensitivos en un cincuenta por ciento pero Iván había cargado también con aquella pluma, eso explicaría por que le miro inmediatamente a los ojos sin dudar en ningún momento. Apretó los puños levantando la mirada buscando la del ruso que no parecía afectado ¿Podría ser que aun no supiera quien era él? ¿No seria cómplice del Scaytle?

—¿Dónde la encontraste? Es una pluma muy rara—Pregunto de forma curiosa preguntándole con la mirada antes de tocarla, al hacerlo inmediatamente sintió aquel cosquilleo tan confortable recorrerle desde estos hasta extenderse por todo su cuerpo.

—Era muy pequeño cuando la encontré—Debía de medir sus palabras sino quería también parecer un loco demente frente al otro por andarle contando historias raras sobre «ángeles» sanguinarios de triste mirada. No iba a darse ese lujo— Me perdí en medio de una tormenta y termine en una cueva no muy lejos de aquí ahí estaba la pluma.

—¿Solo la pluma?¿Solo había una?¿En que lugar?— Alfred no tenia mucha paciencia en esos momentos para andar jugando a las adivinanzas y su naturaleza impulsiva le hacia no medir las consecuencias de sus actos.

El ruso se le quedo mirando extrañado pero después de un rato y gracias a las insistencias del otro termino por contarle lo que había pasado supuestamente. Alfred no se lo podía creer, sabia que sus palabras eran ciertas, después de todo William le había contado de aquel ataque. Ahora más que nunca tenia que ir a ver eso dos lugares tanto la cueva que había mencionado Iván como el campamento militar abandonado.

Iván le explico que tardarían medio día en llegar y que seria mejor ir otro día pero el ímpetu de Alfred no le dejo más opción que pedir un par de caballos a uno de sus camaradas y que prometió regresarle al día siguiente al salir el sol. Así pues se encaminaron rumbo a aquellos lugares y llegaron al campo abandonado al atardecer presionando a los caballos para que mantuvieran el paso.

Alfred parecía sumido en su mundo desde que habían salido y conforme se iban acercando se había tornado más y más silencioso Iván no le interrumpió en ningún minuto durante el viaje pero se sentía preso de una curiosidad terrible principalmente por aquel hombre a todas luces sabia mucho más de lo que aparentaba ¿También habría visto a aquella criatura? Quizás si los dos se ayudaban volvería a verle.

El chico de lentes, en cuanto llegaron al campamento desmonto rápidamente, le hubiera gustado llegar volando, tan solo porque tenia que guardar las apariencias había aceptado aquel medio de locomoción tan deficiente. Al llegar le interrogo sobre mil cosas, desde cuanta gente se suponía que había ahí, si sabía a que se dedicaban a hacer en aquel lugar y le pidió que le volviera contar todo lo que había visto.

—Claro que es diferente pero quizás estar aquí te ayuda a recordar algún detalle que pudieras haber omitido en tu historia— Le recrimino molesto cuando el ruso le pregunto ¿Por qué debería contarle lo mismo otra vez? Los humanos jamás entenderían esa clase de cosa, había que explicárselos con manzanas para que lo hicieran.—Solo hazlo.

A regañadientes Iván le volvió a contar todo lo que sabia mientras recorrían aquel lugar, incluso se detuvieron para escarbar un poco la tierra donde supuestamente habían caído varios cuerpos en el fragor de la batalla. Para Alfred, aunque no encontró los hueso, aquel olor tan similar a un cementerio le dejaba claro que hay se había llevado a cabo una verdadera a masacre.

—Deberíamos volver, da. Ya saciaste un tanto tu curiosidad y la cueva aun esta muy lejos de aquí, yo prometí devolverlos— Giró la cabeza lanzándole una mirada por sobre el hombro a los caballos que pastaban perezosamente a sus espaldas— El camarada Novikov no podrá comenzar su trabajo de mañana sin ellos.

—Regresalos entonces pero yo me quedo— Ante la mirada atónita del enorme ruso los ojos del rubio centellaron con fuerza— Puedo volver solo. Además esta zona si la conozco.

—Eres un idiota, no puedes volver solo, las noches en Rusia son terribles y ni siquiera traes comida o cualquier otra cosa que te ayude—El Mishatra se estaba cansando de aquel juego y de la discusión inútil que le sigo a continuación, que necio podría llegar a ser Iván por que él, por supuesto, no era alguien terco tan solo tenia la razón se dijo a si mismo.

Alfred apoyando en sus habilidades término por apartar al ruso de la forma más sutil que encontró, dándole una orden igual que a un perro viejo que insiste en morder los muebles una y otra vez. Una vez que estuvo solo remonto el vuelo hacia la cueva que no tardo en encontrar. En ese lugar el aroma de su compañero era mucho más intenso y relativamente reciente no tenia ni una semana, se maldijo por haberse desviado de su misión original por caer ante la pasión.

Mientras tanto la persona que llevaba tanto tiempo buscando se tambaleaba un tanto en el aire buscando a tientas aquella habitación que tan bien conocía, cuando encontró el piso donde estaba esta rompió el vidrio desde afuera, haciendo que varios trozos de cristal se le clavaran en todo el brazo. Entro al cuarto y camino despacio, cojeando y sangrando por la herida de su pierna, sus cabellos se le habían pegado a su espalda con sangre reseca.

A cada paso que daba los vidrios que habían caído dentro del cuarto formando una larga fila, mal enterrados entre los restos de una alfombra, se le clavaban en las plantas de los pies dolorosamente. Cuando finalmente logro sortearla dejo tras de si huellas de sangre, no tenia ganas de volar y tampoco es como si pudiera hacerlo en un lugar tan reducido como aquel, estiro una mano e hizo girar el pomo de la puerta. En el centro de la habitación estaba la cama, unos pasos más y se desplomo sobre esta con las alas cubriéndole.

Mixcóatl parecía una paloma herida que se había detenido a descansar o morir, apenas y se notaba que respiraba dentro de aquel capullo hecho por sus propios pares de alas. Había perdido la conciencia eh iba y venia de esta con frecuencia.

Iván regreso vociferando a casa, recordándose que eso era lo que pasaba cuando querías ser amable con un extranjero siempre terminan siendo unos idiotas. Dejo los caballos con su vecino y se retiro a su hogar, al pasar frente a este noto el destello de los cristales que reflejaban la luz amarillenta de las farolas de aceite. Lo último que le faltaba es que hubieran roto un vidrio.

Al entrar y encender la luz noto el desastre y las pisadas de sangre que se dirigían a su cuarto ¿había entrado un ladrón? Si aun seguía ahí se desquitaría con aquel por su mal día, con la lamparilla de aceite camino hasta su cuarto y ni siquiera tuvo que girar la perilla ya que la puerta estaba abierta, con un solo empujón basto.

Casi tira la lámpara al darse cuenta de que había sobre su cama, sintió la garganta reseca pensando que quizás no era más que su imaginación que le jugaba una mala pasada por haberle estado recordando tanto. Avanzó lentamente hasta dejar sobre el pequeño buro aun lado de la cama la lámpara la luz que se reflejo en el rostro del moreno parecía incomodarle ya que arrugo molesto la nariz.

Iván levanto una mano y aparto uno de los mechones de largo cabello de Mixcóatl que le impedían mirarlo mejor eso basto para que aquel abriera los ojos de golpe y lo mirara fijamente, el ruso se fue de espaldas cayendo estrepitosamente en el suelo. Su «ángel» al que tanto había estado buscando realmente estaba ahí y lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida en los labios pese a que se le notaba cansado y herido.

—Has crecido mucho desde la ultima vez que nos vimos Iván— Su voz era idéntica y el escuchar su nombre en los labios del moreno le hizo sonreír moviendo algo en su interior que no supo definir ni quiso indagar más.

—Era un niño la última vez que nos vimos, da. Ha pasado mucho tiempo— El moreno comenzó a reír divertido ante esas palabras y le dedico una mirada indulgente al ruso que lo miraba aun más perdido que antes.— ¿Por qué Luis se ríe?

—Es que los humanos cambian tanto y tan rápido. Te he visto crecer y aun así no me acostumbro, además estas en un error te vi hace unos meses cuando viajaste a Moscú— ¿Lo había estado siguiendo todo ese tiempo? ¿A caso era una especie de ángel guardián? Entonces cayó en la cuenta de toda su buena suerte. Luis se limito asentir como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento dándole la razón. — Me agradaste mucho aquella vez

—¿Mixcóatl me salvo en Tannenberg? ¿Tú les mataste?— La mirada del Scaytle se entristeció e Iván recordó que a él no le gustaba hablar de la muerte arrepintiéndose casi enseguida de preguntar algo tan obvio.— Lo siento.

—No tienes que disculparte— Le aseguro Mixcoatl intentando apoyarse en sus dos manos para poderse poner de pie, cuando al final lo logro, con pasos lentos y vacilantes avanzo hasta donde estaba el rubio y lo abrazo— Lamento haber roto la ventana manchado el piso y la cama.

Iván lo abrazo con delicadeza, aquella cálida sensación de la sangre escurriendo por sus manos le alarmo haciéndole volver el rostro hacia la cama que también estaba manchada de sangre en varias partes. Asustado por la salud de su compañero le recostó de nueva cuenta en la cama, dándose cuenta de lo realmente débil que se encontraba.

—No te angusties sanaran pronto— Le aseguro con una voz un tanto pastosa e incluso levanto la mano acariciándole el rostro a su compañero— Los humanos temen demasiado a estas cosa, no lo hagas también tú.

— Pero estas sangrando mucho dejame ayudarte— su sonrisa se torno maternalista suspirando cansado antes de asentir. Iván salió del cuarto en búsqueda de todo lo necesario asegurándole que solo se tardaría unos minutos antes de volver.

—Yo no soy quien busca verme desnudo, puedes tardarte lo que quieras—Le replico en un tono cariñoso que hizo que las blancas mejillas del otro se abrieran dos rosas carmesí

Mientras tanto Alfred había regresado emocionado a contarle a William sobre su grandioso descubrimiento cuando se detuvo en seco, casi no podía sentirle y eso no era nada bueno, normalmente aunque estuviera a varios kilómetros de distancia podía sentirle sin grandes dificultades.

Se detuvo en pleno vuelo quedándose unos minutos suspendido en el cielo nocturno con los ojos cerrados mientras trataba de buscarle, cuando finalmente encontró el lugar donde aquel estaba voló a toda velocidad, su energía le gritaba que estaba herido de gravedad. Cuando finalmente llego a su lado pudo notar lo serio que estaba. Lo tomo en brazos tratando de curarle pero sus heridas eran demasiado profundas como para sanar inmediatamente aun así medio logro recobrar la conciencia para hablar con él.

—Es una bestia, no creí que fuera tan poderoso. Tiene n razón debe morir, no cometas una locura por favor—Las siguientes horas serian cruciales para decidir si William se moría o no. Alfred le entendió, no había necesidad de que hablara para notar lo fuerte que era. Su maestro no era alguien débil y Mixcóatl había lucha en contra de él y ganado, si tan solo bastaba con mirar el cementerio en el que habían convertido su campo de batalla.

—Y aun así sé que es mio— No iba a dejarlo, podía ser egoísta pero si era necesario incluso lo salvaría de si mismo.— Descansa amigo. Me quedare contigo hasta que el destino lo quiera.

Permanecería a su lado hasta que su maestro se recuperara o bien terminara por extinguirse la flama que aviva su vida. Agudizo los sentidos sabiendo que el Scaytle estaba cerca, mucho más cerca ahora que nunca pero tendría que planear bien su siguiente jugada si quería atraerlo a su lado.


	5. Dulce canción fúnebre

Dulce canción fúnebre.

El viento frio de la tarde jugueteaba entre sus plumas, enredándose entre estas y haciéndolas bailotear. Entre sus manos sostenía la manzana que Iván le había dado después de haber rechazado enérgicamente una comida más abundante. Sabía lo preocupado que estaba por su salud después de haberle permitido curar sus heridas y notar la profundidad de las mismas.

Cortes firmes, rectos y profundos se dibujaban en su espalda y brazos. Dolían y mucho pero no tardarían en sanar, de ahí que no necesitara la medicina humana ni la gran cantidad de vendajes que el ruso había insistido en ponerle. No tardaría en regresar y la única razón por la que el moreno seguía ahí es por que se lo había prometido tras ver, en aquellos pozos violetas, el dolor de la perdida. Iván temía perderlo y seguramente con él a su cordura.

Cerró los ojos y echo la cabeza hacia atrás balanceándola un poco mientras susurraba al viento una vieja tonada de su infancia. No lo pudo evitar, ni quiso hacerlo, pensar en el Alfred y en lo que estaría haciendo en esos momentos. Seguramente el rubio estaría molesto por lo que le hizo a su mentor, casi lo había matado. Si se concentraba lo suficiente podía distinguirlos a ambos y la energía de aquel era tan débil como una flama a punto de apagarse.

Aquella delicada tonada hacia que su mente se adormeciera y viajara por una suave inconciencia hasta los limites de su pasado, zambulléndose en los pozos de agua helada que eran sus recuerdos, perturbadores, maliciosos y sangrientos pero en el fondo con ciertos destellos de calidez que le hacían añorarlos.

Era curioso cómo, aun tratando de hacer memoria y buscando en los lugares más recónditos de su mismo ser, no podía recordar un cielo tan hermoso y tan brillante, de un tono azul tan intenso que casi rayaba en la irrealidad. Resultaba aun más curioso que se sintiera cómodo recostado sobre el pasto bañado de roció escuchando el trinar de las aves que revoloteaban a su alrededor como si él no existiera, era una sensación a la que ya se había acostumbrado; después de todo era una abominación que no pertenecía a ningún lugar. Solo cuando el viento soplaba y el aroma de su sangre se dejaba notar es cuando los pájaros se notaban confundidos y temerosos.

El pequeño niño sonrió, el sol le acariciaba amistosamente el rostro, supuso que así se sentiría una caricia ya que jamás había conocido tal cosa entonces el amor en ese caso ¿Sería como beberse un rayo de luna? Si, estaba feliz y no cabía en su felicidad. Eran contadas las ocasiones en las que Mixcóatl podía disfrutar de un momento de tranquilidad como ese.

Se sentó de golpe con las piernas cruzadas y las alas encorvadas dándole sobra. Cuando levanto la mirada al cielo se lamio los labios y el intensó sabor ferroso le inundo de nuevo. Tenia la ropa maltratada, en el rostro llevaba uno que otro moretón y sus alas estaban manchadas con barro y ciénaga pero aun así estaba feliz porque era el primer día en el que sentía una caricia.

El ruido de los arbustos detrás suyo le hizo volverse justo a tiempo para ver como una bola de pelos dorada lo tacleaba sin misericordia. Apenas su cabeza choco contra el suelo intento quitarse lo que fuera que le había saltado en cima, ni si quiera pudo enfocarlo correctamente hasta después de haber parpadeado un par de veces. Mixcóatl arrugo la nariz cuando una gota de agua cayo sobre su mejilla, dejó de manotear enojándose porque aquella cosa había marcado el declive de un buen día pero antes de que pudiera decir algo y de que se extrañara porque solamente llovía sobre su cara finalmente pudo enfocar a la "bola de pelos dorada"

Un niño más o menos de su edad era quien le había tacleado. A contra luz sus cabellos dorados lucían como verdaderos hilos de oro sobre la tersa palidez de su piel pero sin duda lo que más había llamado la atención del joven que tenia sobre si llorando eran las hermosas orbes azules que poseía aquel de un color casi tan intenso y penetrante como el del mismo cielo que había estado observando tan solo minutos antes. Incluso podía decir que su llanto las volvía más hermosas dándoles un brillo especial.

—Quitate. Pesas mucho y no me gusta ver tu cara— Frunció el ceño hablándole con cierta tosquedad impropia de un infante pero no se podía esperar menos de alguien que era tratado peor que un perro que lleva la peste. El pequeño rubio dejo de llorar inmediatamente y le miro extrañado como si no terminara de encajar las palabras dichas con la persona que las había dicho.

—Perdona, no era mi intención— Contesto entre sollozos sin mostrar la más mínima intención de quitarse de encima del moreno que comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Normalmente el único contacto humano que tenía era cuando alguien se aprovechaba de él y tenía que pelear para librarse del maltrato— No quería llorar, es solo que— El llanto del rubio se intensifico aún más exasperando al moreno que le empujo para quitárselo de encima.

—Solo los débiles se pone a llorar como lo haces tú ¿No tienes dignidad?—El muchachas veces había llorado a solas. Sintiendo el reproche de su propio reflejo en las lágrimas que había derramado. Ese pequeño mocoso le estaba produciendo dolor de cabeza con solo escucharlo.

—No es por eso. Tú también llorarías si tu madre no pudiera verte otra vez— Ante la sola mención de su madre los ojos azules se volvieron dos acuarelas. Mixcóatl se mordió el labio inferior, una punzada de celos y dolor se habían mezclado en su interior— Intento hablarle y no me escucha, ella cree que he muerto.

Solo había una razón para que un progenitor dejase de ver a su hijo y eso era debido a la mezcla de su sangre con alguna de las dos razas. A veces los humanos se mostraban lo suficientemente receptivos como para poder tener intimidad con algún ente cuyas vibraciones eran superiores a las suyas —¿Eres un Mishatra o un Lashar, niño?— Entendía la confusión del pequeño rubio, cuando la madre no era humana el pequeño crecía con los suyos, rara vez nacía un humano del vientre de una Rozchel o una Abstrael, regularmente en esos casos el pequeño terminaba muerto o bien en un orfanato y en el mejor de los casos terminaba convirtiéndose en un genio

Alfred parpadeo un par de veces, un poco más tranquilo, se limpió con el puño de la camisa las lágrimas de su rostro. Ni si quiera le dio importancia a la cara de enfado que tenía Mixcóatl en esos momentos.— Mi nombre es Alfred, no niño. Soy un Mishatra, eso es lo que me ha dicho mi padre Virkel— Que un niño de su edad le recordara su condición no parecía haberle gustado mucho al rubio de ojos azules. Además ese niño le había agradado mucho hacía gestos muy extraños que le hacían sonreír— ¿Cómo te llamas?

Mixcóatl frunció el ceño al escuchar el nombre del padre de Alfred. Aquel era uno de los más poderosos Rozhels que existían hasta el momento. Incluso él siendo un niño pequeño lo sabía bien, Alfred era por lo tanto peligroso y no debería de acercársele. Entre los suyos había jerarquías que se manejaban por el poder espiritual, mientras más altas fueran las vibraciones de tu espíritu más fuerza tendrías. De esta forma terminaron por organizarse en clanes, Virkel era el líder de uno de los trece clanes y probablemente el cuarto más fuerte de todos los líderes.

—Mi nombre esta maldito. De nada le serviría conocerlo a un príncipe como tú— Le hizo una reverencia con aire despectivo. Ese pequeño malcriado se quejaba cuando lo tenía todo, si bien no volvería a ver a su madre con el tiempo la olvidaría. Conforme se desarrollaban los Mishatra y los Lashar de madres humanas en el reino espiritual tanto su mente como su cuerpo se iban acoplando al mismo hasta que prácticamente olvidaban sus orígenes— Soy un Scaytle pequeño príncipe.

Para Alfred aquel nombre no significaba nada. Busco entre sus bolsillos y le tendió la mano con una sonrisa franca en los labios, sobre su pequeña palma descansaba un dulce algo maltratado. Mixcóatl rara vez tenia oportunidad de comer uno, al menos que lo robara, apretó los puños a sus costados intentando ser fuerte y comportarse como un adulto aunque fuese tan solo un niño. Al final su espíritu infantil gano la batalla.

Cuando la noche les cubrió con su suave manto y las primeras estrellas se prendían de este como trocitos de diamante hábilmente colocados sobre una túnica patriarcal. La luna encontró a dos pequeños jugueteando entre las hojas caídas de los árboles, sobre sus rostro se podía admirar un par de sonrisas francas mientras se arrojaban montones de hojas el uno al otro. Al final había nacido algo entre ellos que ninguno se había esperado, así como ninguno de los dos conocería que el destino rara vez te da algo sin pedir nada a cambio ¿Estarían dispuestos a pagar el precio?

—Te veré mañana ¿Cierto?— Alfred se inclinó ligeramente para quitarle un pedazo de hoja seca que se le había atorado en el cabello al moreno, lo único que consiguió fue enredárselo, la delicadeza no era algo que dominara. Mixcóatl sonrió y se burló de él, el rubio el venganza froto con mucha fuerza aquel mechón de cabello hasta pulverizar la hoja y dejarle el cabello erizado a un molesto scaytle.— Te pregunte algo serio deja de jugar o ya no te voy a ayudar.

El hibrido se llevó una mano, con aires filosóficos, al mentón cabeceo un par de veces como si de aquella respuesta dependiera su salvación. Cuando sus ojos color caoba se encontraron con los azules del rubio este supo que la respuesta que le diera no le iba a gusta, en especial por esa sonrisa maquiavélica que tenía su compañero de juegos.

Mixcóatl saltó sobre Alfred con una agilidad felina y usando ambas manos se puso a enmarañarle el cabello, al poco rato el Mishatra tampoco se había quedado atrás. Una vez exhaustos, con uno que otro moretón y con el cabello de punta descansaban mirando el firmamento estrellado con las manos entrelazadas—Si le ordenas no volar a un pájaro tendrías que cortarle las alas para que dejase de intentarlo, Alfred— El menor dejo escapar un suspiro sabiendo a que se refería su acompañante pese a ello sonrió cuando pudo sentir como el moreno apretaba su mano para llamar su atención. Era su forma de decirle que no le presionara, de momento no pensaba ser tan dadivoso con él, sin embargo estaría ahí mañana.

Sus encuentros se fueron volviendo cada vez más frecuentes. Durante los mismos solían platicar de todo lo que les había sucedido desde la última vez que se habían visto, claro está que quien más hablaba de los dos era precisamente Alfred, para el joven rubio aquel mundo nuevo que comenzaba a descubrir era a cada paso que daba más y más fascinante. Mixcóatl no se lo rebatía, su mundo era fascinante pero no por ello menos cruel, los humanos habían descrito perfectamente la vida al decir que «A toda reacción corresponde una de igual magnitud pero en sentido opuesto» Entre más bondad también había más maldad, el mundo y las personas tienden al equilibrio como una balanza.

Durante uno de sus encuentros el moreno noto que su compañero se mostraba nervioso y, cosa rara en él, prácticamente no había hablado desde que se encontraron. En un principio pensó que aquello se debía a que el rubio estaba molesto con él por haber desaparecido cuatro meses sin avisarle pero no podía habérselo dicho. Durante esos cuatro meses había tenido que soportar la compañía de Debon que cada día se tornaba más y más insistente, como detestaba a ese sujeto.

—Yo, lo siento. En verdad que quería avisarte pero— La dura y fría mirada que le dedico Alfred le indico que se debía de callar ¿Pero que más quería el pequeño príncipe? Se lo había advertido desde un inicio y si bien fue descortés de su parte tampoco era razón alguna para que molestara tanto. Él le debía mucho a Debon, él había sido en parte su mentor y cuidador uno de los pocos híbridos que habían llegado a la edad adulta, y debía de pagarle lo quisiera o no.

—No es verdad, tú no sientes nada. Solo me lo estás diciendo porque crees que es lo que quiero escuchar y no es así. Ni si quiera sabes porque estoy molesto— Los ojos del rubio se aguadaron para sorpresa del moreno, sabía que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por controlarse y no llorar delante de él aunque por lo visto no estaba teniendo mucho éxito— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que los scaytle mueren jóvenes? Si lo que necesitas es vitalidad y fuerza yo te la puedo dar, si se lo pido a mi padre seguramente aceptara.

El rostro del moreno inmediatamente se mostró sumamente serio, sospecha que alguien les había visto o que Alfred había comentado algo en relación a ellos sin querer y por eso le habían respondido tal cosa— Porqué no es verdad. No es usual, la mayoría muere siendo muy pequeños debido a las incompatibilidades genéticas, pero hay unos pocos que son lo suficientemente afortunados como para vivir muchos años—No todos los que sobrevivían eran poderosos sino simplemente que se habían sabido adaptar mejor que otros. A veces criaturas con gran poder eran las que morían antes que las de más bajo nivel al no saber controlar sus exabruptos energéticos que acentuaban aún más la diferencia genética. — son aquellos que pueden superar esas incompatibilidades y salir adelante, en mi caso es muy poco probable que muera de causas naturales.

Ni bien había terminado de explicarle cuando sintió como su amigo le saltaba encima estrechándolo entre sus fuertes brazos mientras agradecía que no se estuviera muriendo y le decía lo mucho que lo quería. Mixcóatl, temeroso, levanto una mano y le acaricio los cabellos y la espalda baja intentando consolarle. Era una rara sensación ese calor que comenzaba a inundarle por dentro. El cariño verdadero no se parecía ni remotamente a la caricia del sol.

—Mixcóatl, te prometo que no habrá nada que me separe de ti— Le prometió el moreno de la forma más ingenua e infantilmente posible, era la promesa de un niño que aún no sabía prácticamente nada de la vida. El rubio hipeo y no le soltó estrechándolo con mayor intensidad entre sus brazos deseando profundamente cumplir con su promesa— Prométeme algo, no morirás si yo no te lo permito.

—Eres arrogante pero si con eso basta para que dejes de llorar. Yo Mixcóatl, juro por mi nombre, que no moriré al menos que sea a tu lado y por tu bendición—El joven scaytle juró como lo haría un adulto e igual que estos debía de terminar. Abrió sus alas de par en par cobijando a su rubio compañero con ellas. Sus alas se iluminaron y concentro toda su energía en sus plumas, tomando solo una de ellas— Alfred. Haz lo mismo que yo, solo así podre cumplir mi promesa.

Alfred le miro confundido por unos instantes antes de imitarle, no le contradeciría cuando acababa de prometerle, según al menos él, que estarían por siempre juntos sin importar lo que el destino les deparara. Para el rubio fue más difícil lograr concentrarse correctamente para llevar a cabo lo que el scaytle le pedía sin embargo el solo hecho de haberlo logrado delataba lo habilidoso que era ya que el nivel necesario para ello era muy alto.

Una vez que Alfred logro concentrar, en algunas plumas, su poder Mixcóatl tomo una de ellas y las entrelazo. Junto las manos del Mishatra con las suyas, dejando en medio el juego de plumas brillantes y entrelazadas. Sobre las plumas cayeron unas cuantas gotas de sangre que se fundieron sobre estas dándoles un color carmesí, volvieron a brillar antes de volverse pequeñas partículas luminosas que entraron en los dos.

—De esa forma solo podremos morir juntos— Por primera vez durante toda su vida se sentía emocionado. Si bien consideraba que Alfred se había comportado de forma egoísta eso no quería decir que no se sintiera alagado por la propuesta. Su mirada se encontró con la del rubio y cuando este se percató de su estado de ánimo le sonrió bobaliconamente. Mixcóatl inmediatamente torció el gesto, aun no se había acostumbrado a dejar que nadie viera tan claramente cuáles eran sus sentimientos—Quítate esa sonrisa idiota de los labios o te la quitare yo. Te hace ver más tarado que de costumbre.

—Pero si tú fuiste el primero que sonrió, no seas malo— Le reclamo haciendo un pequeño puchero antes de soltarse a reír abiertamente y en un acto impulsivo robarle su primer beso al scaytle que de inmediato se sonrojo— ¿Lo ves? Me agradas más cuando no quieres parecer un adulto. No entiendo por qué haces eso.

El tiempo paso y aunque se seguían frecuentando cada vez sus visitas eran más espaciadas y por parte de la familia de Alfred incluso preocupantes. El concejo había dado por sentado que Mixcóatl se uniría a ellos debido a la empatía que sentía por el hijo de Virkel pero aún se sentían recelosos en especial por que el joven scaytle no había mostrado signos de haber elegido ningún bando. Algunos híbridos terminaban por asociarse a alguna de las familias, cuando se quedaban solos o con los suyos formaban grupos peligrosos para los dos bandos así que a la mayoría se les ofrecía que eligieran con quien unirse o seria eliminados.

En el caso del moreno scaytle el consejo sabía que había tenido al menos tres invitaciones antes pero todas las había rechazado y comenzaba a circular el rumor de que el príncipe de la bruma se había interesado en él. Lo cual lo volvía doblemente problemático.

El tiempo trascurrió sin que ninguno de los dos tuviera oportunidad de volverse a encontrar sino hasta varios años más tarde cuando ya los dos eran mayores. Alfred había escuchado que el scaytle había desaparecido por una larga temporada después de la dudosa desaparición de uno de los pequeños grupos de híbridos a los que solía frecuentar el moreno. En si la noticia no era alarmante ni llamativa de no ser por el hecho de que se decía que el moreno había matado a cinco miembros de su especie y dos de ellos era sumamente fuertes.

Al mismo tiempo corría el rumor de que en las tierras altas se había comenzado a ver una bruma brillante multicolor, era algo sumamente hermoso a la vista pero tan fría que incluso estando a una distancia prudente. El frío era tal que quemaba todo a su paso dejando una estela de penumbras y caos. Todos sabían que significaban aquellas extrañas brumas, el príncipe había despertado de su largo sueño y eso solo significaba problemas para todos.

—¿Es que no estas satisfecho con mi trabajo?— Mixcóatl apretó los dientes sin volverse cuando la bruma le acaricio los pies. Sabía perfectamente a quien se encontraría si volvía el rostro y lo último que quería era verlo, su cabello y sus ropas se llenaron de escarcha. Una mano de piel pálida le acaricio el rostro obligándole a que se volviera. No importaba cuantas veces le viera siempre seguía sorprendiéndole. Ante sí tenía una figura cambiante, sus ojos recorrían todos los matices humanamente posibles desde un azul glaciar hasta el negro intenso. —Como siempre me honra con su visita su excelencia.

El príncipe de bruma pareció estar cómodo, finalmente, con una apariencia. Se veía como un chico de cabellos castaño claro, unos hermosos ojos azules y una sonrisa enferma, por todo lo demás era idéntico a Mixcóatl. El scaytle frunció la mirada ante semejante elección pero se guardó cualquier comentario que tuviera al respecto, no merecía la pena enfadarse por tal cosa.

Si algo había aprendido desde había aceptado permanecer bajo las órdenes del príncipe era que tenía que soportar sus retorcidos juegos. Cuando se conocieron el príncipe le había puesto a prueba tomando la apariencia de Alfred obligándole a atacarlo e incluso le hizo creer que le había dado muerte a su mejor amigo. Lo odiaba por esa clase de juegos. La única razón por la cual Mixcóatl no había podido alejarse de él es porque la sangre del otro lo dominaba, había sido suyo desde el momento que nació y ese hecho solo ellos dos lo sabian.

—Lo has hecho maravillosamente— Contesto el príncipe acariciando la gema que adornaba su anillo, una piedra particularmente hermosa. El scaytle se tensó al verla, aquella piedra era su prisión y lo último que quería era volverla a pisar— No temas no he venido a eso, además el juego está muy avanzado como para reacomodarlo en estos momentos. Solo quería preguntarte si ¿Disfrutaste matando a Debon?

—Lo hice, ese bastardo merecía morir junto con los suyos. Lo habría disfrutado aún más si no hubiese sabido que eras tú quién estaba detrás de todo— El príncipe le había facilitado las herramientas a Debon durante todos esos ellos años e incluso le había entregado a Mixcóatl para que hiciera con él lo que le venía en gana— Disfruto matar ¿Eso es lo querías escuchar, no es así?

El príncipe tan solo le dedico una sonrisa que le hizo estremecer. Ambos sabían que el joven moreno escondía un fuerte poder que resultaba incluso hasta pasional. Cada vez que lo dejaba salir al no poder controlar algo tan grande se dejaba llevar por las emociones que le dominaran en esos momentos. Mixcóatl no solo era pasional sino que la furia, el dolor y la ira reprimida durante tanto tiempo se liberaban en esos momentos, haciéndole disfrutar estar del otro de la moneda pero una vez que pasaba el momento de exaltación se arrepentía de la mayoría de sus actos.

—Los humanos no me divierte tanto pero no están mal— Para el scaytle matar humanos era como matar hormigas, no había gloria en ello. La verdadera gloria era enfrentarse a alguien que pudiese defenderse y entre más fuertes eran sus oponentes más divertido lo encontraba. Por primera vez en el tiempo que llevaban hablando le sonrió— Eso lo herede de ti padre.

—Me alegra saberlo aunque quizás debería haberte regalado a Virkel, seguramente estaría muy emocionado de lucir esta joya en el broche de su capa— Le mostro su sortija sonriendo aún más al notar la cara de frustración en el rostro de Mixcóatl. El príncipe sabia del cariño que le tenía a Alfred y aunque después de su primer encuentro tuvo la fuerza para ocultarle lo mucho que le atemorizaba que el rubio Mishatra saliera herido se había delatado con anticipación. El príncipe le miró fijamente a los ojos sonriendo, era más consiente del temor de Mixcóatl que él mismo scaytle.

Sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios el príncipe término por anular la distancia que los separaba, le miró directamente a los ojos, chasqueo los dedos y el menor quedo completamente paralizado, lo único que se podía mover eran sus ojos que lo miraban con infinito rencor. El príncipe negó con el índice al tiempo que le acariciaba con una ternura macabra el rostro con el indicie y el pulgar formando pequeños círculos—Recuerda tu lugar. Tú eres mi sirviente siempre lo has sido desde que te entregaron a mí. Aún recuerdo como moriste asfixiado por el lodo que entraba por la rajadura de tu cuello— delicadamente paso el dedo por el cuello del scaytle haciendo que la piel de este se le erizara. Mixcóatl recordaba con angustia aquel momento, para el príncipe todo era divertido incluso su nacimiento en aquella era.— De tu garganta salían pequeñas burbujitas de sangre y lodo ¿Lo recuerdas?

Soltó una sonora risotada que hizo que los cristales que se habían formado sobre las ramas moribundas de los arboles cercanos se rompiera. La bruma cubrió por completo al scaytle y justo cuando se metía por su garganta la fuerza opresora que lo sostenía cedió. Mixcóatl se llevó las manos al pecho y a la garganta rasguñándose con desesperación, dejando sobre su piel vivos surcos de color escarlata. Ya no veía aquel hermoso fondo montañoso lo único que veía a su alrededor era oscuridad con uno que otro destello de luz, el sonido de las burbujas y un chapoteo constante nublaban su audición.

Abrió las alas asustado y respirando con fuerza vomitando un poco. El príncipe no se veía muy contento con los resultados, el scaytle se había liberado el solo de su embrujo aunque seguramente no se habría dado cuenta. Le acaricio los negros cabellos que caían como una delicada cortina a sus costados.— Recuerda quien es tu dueño y que puedo hacer contigo lo que me venga en gana— Sabia que no era cierto. Había muchas cosas que se escapaban de su control y entre ellas está el destino de Mixcóatl, algo había cambiado desde la última vez que jugo con su lindo muñeco y no sabía que era ni como romperlo.

El scaytle le soltó un manotazo apartándole de sí mismo, en sus ojos solo se podía distinguir el odio que refulgía en su interior.— No me toques y no hables de ellos. Me molestan y un día seré quien mate a Virkel y a toda su gente.

La sentencia se cumplió una centuria más tarde Mixcóatl se en contrataba frente a frente con uno de los tíos de Alfred. En sus labios se apreciaba una sonrisa descompuesta por el dolor, el orgullo y el placer por la sangre, todo en él parecía terriblemente insano. Kamel había visto caer a su escolta a manos de aquel joven scaytle, uno tras otro sus hombres se habían enfrentado a él pero el menor los había destazado apenas levantando un par de veces la diestra. Lo que separaba a ambos era una extraña masa gelatinosa de viseras, plumas, pedazos de cuerpo y sangre. Lo que les separaba era el sembradío de la muerte.

Mixcóatl se entretenía torturando en esos momentos al último hombre que formaba parte de la escolta de Kamel. Había tomado la diestra de aquel pobre infeliz y le arranco uno a uno los dedos de la mano, el Rozchel no tenía demasiadas heridas a parte de unos profundos cortes y el scaytle lo sometía con alarmante facilidad apoyando uno de sus pequeños pies sobre su ancha espalda, la escena era ridícula y aterradora. Cada vez que su víctima intentaba liberarse apretaba un poco más haciéndole toser y luego escupir sangre cuando las costillas finalmente cedieron y perforaron sus pulmones. Las tres razas son más resistentes que un humano promedio de ahí que no perdiera la conciencia y luchara hasta el final.

El moreno escupió un dedo sobre la hierba fresca y le sonrió mostrándole los dientes manchados de sangre. Se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano aunque lo único que logro fue embarrarse la sangre por toda la cara.

Kamel era un hombre alto, fornido, de tez pálida y de cabello negro, jamás en su vida había sentido temor pero esta vez sus ojos azules no podían ocultar la repulsión que sentía por el scaytle ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera un ser así? Cuando le habían encontrado se mostraba tan frágil como una delicada flor casi despertó en él la ternura pero sabía que no debía dejarse engañar, el destino del joven estaba sellado y su castigo era la muerte. No iba a permitir que un ser tan poderoso se aliara con el príncipe de la bruma. El chico había tenido su oportunidad y aunque Virkel no había ordenado aun, al menos no directamente, su muerte era mejor actuar de una vez antes de que Mixcóatl se hiciera más fuerte.

—Eres el tío de Alfred ¿No es cierto?—Kamel asintió mostrándose siempre digno hasta el final, no se rebajaría a comportarse como un cobarde frente al enemigo. Cuando asintió Mixcóatl sonrió ampliamente antes de reírse a carcajadas tenia sangre de la sangre de aquel Mishatra en sus manos, casi podía saborearlo— ¿Y eres fuerte?— Aquella pregunta le había tomado desprevenido, la había dicho con tanta incredulidad e inocencia que le resulto por demás repulsivo. El fiero orgullo de Kamel se redoblo, levantó el mentón con altanería y le sonrió con arrogancia desmedida, moriría peleando.

—¿Por qué no lo compruebas por ti mismo?— Le animo haciendo un gesto despectivo que al scaytle no le cayó nada bien. Las facciones de Mixcóatl se endurecieron aunque la sonrisa seguía danzando en sus labios, había aceptado el reto y estaba dispuesto a pelear con aquel hombre tan arrogante en especial cuando aquella sonrisa llena de autosuficiencia le recordó tanto a Alfred.

Echo el cuerpo ligeramente hacia adelante y Kamel de inmediato se puso a la defensiva protegiéndose en la medida con sus poderosas alas. Mixcóatl se puso serio y se impulsó con el pie derecho pero en vez de atacarle directamente pareció desvanecerse. El rozhel no mudo su expresión seria ni perdió el control, le había visto pelear y sabía que su enemigo era muy poderoso, si perdía el control entonces le daría la victoria por adelantado.

Una sombra se cernió sobre el hermano de Virkel y una lluvia de afiladas plumas llovió sobre él pero estaba preparado, sabía que la intención de Mixcoatl era que buscara esquivar el ataque por izquierda, por la forma en la que caían las plumas hacia él, donde le estaría esperando por eso aprovechando la pequeña brecha salió disparado hacia la derecha y hacia arriba llevándose algunos rasguños.

Mixcóatl desde el piso le sonrió de buena gana al verle sobre él, fue un movimiento astuto y calculado. Al menos se entretendría un poco más con su nuevo enemigo. Kamel no perdió la oportunidad y le atacó con un par de lanzas de luz que su contrincante esquivó fácilmente pero al saltar se apoyó sobre un árbol y cuando estaba a punto de volver a saltar sintió como algo le tiraba con fuerza hacia el piso.

Kamel había usado una santara, consistía en una especie de huevo de metal con finos picos de diferentes tamaños sumamente afilados, la cadena a la cual estaba atada el huevo le ayudaba al se enroscara en las extremidades del enemigo causando un doble daño tras el impacto inicia. Cuando el huevo estaba enroscado y se tiraba de la cadena se activa un mecanismo interno del arma que hacía que el huevo se abriese en cuatro parte convirtiéndose en una trapa. Una especie de mandíbulas de acero que perforaban la carne de la víctima e incluso llegaban a lastimar el hueso, como los picos de la parte superior quedaban alineados hacia arriba se enroscaba en la cadena lo que hacía que fuese aún más difícil liberarse de la santara.

El rozhel arrastro por el suelo a su contrincante. Kamel siempre se había sentido orgulloso tanto de su fuerza como de su puntería y en estos momentos confiaba en que pudiera debilitarlo lo suficiente como para que el scaytle no pudiera recurrir a su propio poder. Había visto como su santara penetraba las carnes del contrario y casi podría asegurar que le había roto el pie mientras lo zarandeaba para terminar arrojándole contra una montaña cercana. Una vez que se abre un santara deja de ser útil por lo que Kamel soltó la cadena y esta dejo de brillar para ser solo un trozo de acero más.

Mixcoatl se estrelló contra la dura roca causando un derrumbe que amenazo con enterrarlo vivo pero el scaytle se apartó rápidamente volando de regreso hasta donde se encontraba Kamel, al aterrizar evito apoyar el pie lastimado en el suelo, lo mantenía ligeramente recogido doblando levemente la rodilla. Gruesas gotas de su sangre resbalaban desde la espinilla deslizándose por el empeine del pie hasta quedar suspendidas perezosamente de la punta de sus dedos antes de caer sobre la hierba. Cuando su sangre entraba en contacto con el suelo se endurecía rápidamente formando unas preciosas lágrimas semejantes a rubíes. El scaylet le aplaudió y con un movimiento lleno de indiferencia se agacho para quitarse la cabeza de la santara, los picos de la misma se rompieron en cuanto su mano se puso sobre ellos y lo mismo le paso a la cabeza para horror de Kamel que intento atacarle antes de que se liberara pero con tan solo levantar la vista Mixcoatl había levantado una pared de luz a su al derredor que reflectaba todos sus ataques.

—Tienes razón no eres débil pero espero mucho más de ti ¿No querrás avergonzar a Alfred, o esa es tu intención?— Kamel rechino los labios al ver que al pequeño bastardo ni si quiera le importaba nada más que no fuese su sobrino y lo peor es que parecía darle una importancia enfermiza. — Tienen una fama que no se merecen.

Esta vez no contuvo su ataque aunque tampoco utilizo toda su fuerza para ello, Kamel no era tan fuerte como para darle una pelea de ese nivel quizás Virkel pudiera. Al menos aflojaría un poco la tensión de sus músculos, le ataco con una larga secuencia de padas y puñetazos que el rozhel atinaba a responder en la mayoría de los casos pero iba perdiendo terreno visiblemente. Los pies de Kamel se enterraban en el suelo levantando polvo y pedazos de tierra que se amontonaban a sus costados formando dos sendas.

Mitxcoatl apoyó una mano en el piso y le pateo manteniendo el empeine totalmente estirado y habiendo echado sus alas hacia atrás para evitar que Kamel se sujetara de ellas para evitar salir despedido por el fuerte golpe. Cuando Kamel se enderezo tenía un brazo roto y la mandíbula lastimada. Se lanzó al contrataque, ciegamente, utilizando tanto su energía para formar armas como en golpes directos pero nada parecía hacerle daño al scaytle que esquivaba cada uno de sus golpes, era como pelear contra una mariposa. Intento ensartarla pero no podía por más que lo intentaba se le escabullía entre los dedos ni si quiera había podido rozar una de sus plumas.

Danzaba, era un bailarin de sangre, cada uno de sus golpes hacia brotar la sangre ya fuese suya- proveniente de su lastimado pie- o bien de Kamel siendo esta ultima la más abundante, las gotas de sangre danzaban a su al derredor resplandeciendo cuando la luz incidía sobre ellas mismas que chispeaban con mayor intensidad cuando se endurecían y caían a sus pies. Los pasos de baile se fueron haciendo más y más lentos conforme pasaba el tiempo, el rozhel se estaba debilitando con una rapidez asombrosa.

Cuando pensó que tendría que matarlo, pues ya no resultaba divertido, Kamel le sorprendió sujetándole el pie lastimado y disparando su energía sin soltarlo haciendo que rechinaran los dientes por el dolor y dejando una pequeña marca sobre su hueso. Sangre y hueso los dos pilares del poder. Mixcóatl molesto le pateo el estómago y el pecho pero ante la terquedad del rozhel levanto más el pie, girando de tal forma que le pateo la cabeza rompiéndole el cráneo. La cabeza de Kamel estallo como si fuera un melón maduro y los trozos de hueso, sangre y cerebro le mancharon la ropa al scaytle. La mano que le sujetaba con tanto ahínco finalmente le soltó y pudo aterrizar sobre los desperdicios de Kamel, pero el daño ya estaba hecho su hermano sabría valorar su sacrificio.

Se llevó una mano al mentón en actitud pensativa ¿Qué es lo que debería de hacer ahora? Tardo un par de minutos en decidirse hasta que sus ojos chispearon de emoción ante la nueva idea que tenía, si volaba a una velocidad más o menos constante entonces llegaría al alba del día siguiente a las murallas de la fortificación más cercana de Virkel. Así lo hizo llevando a cuestas el cuerpo maltratado de Kamel, cuando llegó frente a la muralla disparo un rayo de energía que hizo que todas las alarmas se activaran. Por el boquete que había hecho arrojo el cuerpo de Kamel, una muda invitación a la guerra.

Unos días más tarde Virkel le declaro la guerra y Alfred no podía creer que Mixcoatl había sido el culpable de no solo la muerte de su tío sino de la escolta de este pero no había marcha todos le habían visto y había tenido el descaro arrojar el cuerpo del delito en las narices de su padre en un claro reto. Lo único que pudo lograr fue que le dieran una oportunidad de convencerle, si él lo encontraba y lograba convencerle que les jurara fidelidad solo recibiría un pequeño castigo pero si alguien más lo encontraba debía matarlo de inmediato.

—Príncipe, no debería embarcarse en semejante búsqueda— Comenzó a decirle William mientras que Alfred llenaba su mochila de viaje con las cosas que necesitaría para encontrar a su antiguo amigo y traerlo de regreso. Sabía que a él lo escucharía. Levantó la vista hacia el consejero y le dedico una sonrisa bobalicona— Lo digo en serio, ninguno guerrero que ha topado con él ha sobrevivido para contarlo. Es una criatura abominablemente fuerte.

Alfred golpeo con la palma de la mano la pared lleno de coraje de que todo el mundo no entendiese a Mixcóatl. Él podía hacerlo y lo único que hacían los demás era juzgarle seguramente que ni si quiera le había dado una oportunidad para hablar, simplemente le habían atacado desde un inicio porque todo su mundo se resumía en poder y cuando alguien es lo suficientemente fuerte se convierte en un peligro y en una tentación. Si tan solo no se hubiesen separado nada de eso habría pasado, Mixcóatl se habría convertido en su guardián y podrían vivir juntos como siempre deseo que fuera.

—No te permito que hables de esa forma de él, ya he tenido suficiente escuchando a toda la cámara hablando de esa forma— Sus ojos azules, normalmente divertidos, risueños y hasta bobalicones denotaban furia y dolor mal contenido. Mientras se discutía el asunto en la cámara el príncipe se había mostrado sereno aunque le había visto rechinar los dientes en más de una ocasión pero había conseguido mantener la compostura lo suficiente como para poder tener una oportunidad con su padre— Él no es un monstro ni nada de lo que han dicho, yo lo conozco sé que toda su vida lo han rechazado como si fuera un perro rabioso ¿Qué esperaban que hiciera si levantaban primero la mano?

Sí, todo habría sido más fácil pero en estos momentos tendría que conformarse con actuar, lucharía con todas sus fuerzas para protegerle. Espero a que el concejero saliera de su habitación para sacar de su pequeño escondite la pluma de Mixcóatl, la que había intercambiado con él cuando hicieron el juramento, su amigo tenía la suya así que podría usarla para localizarle, no creía que él se hubiese desecho de la pluma ni mucho menos que olvidara su juramento.

Ató la pluma a una elegante cadena que se puso al cuello y escondió debajo de sus ropas de viaje y después de mirar sobre su hombro a su habitación cerró la puerta tras de sí dispuesto a cumplir su promesa y de paso conocer el mundo. Era una gran oportunidad para él.

Mientras tanto en una vieja ciudad alemana el joven scaytle caminaba con aire despreocupado por entre las calles de aquella ciudad admirando al hombre y sus avances. A veces, secretamente, deseaba ser uno de ellos con sus problemas y felicidades, siempre rodeados de un aura cálida sin importar que decisiones tomaran. Les tenía tanta envidia que cada vez que podía se hacía pasar por uno más de ellos e intentaba vivir sus vidas hasta que irremediablemente tuviera que dejarlos atrás ya fuese porque sus perseguidores se acercaban demasiado o bien porque el príncipe le requería para cualquier cosa.

Termino sentándose en una de las pequeñas y discretas mesas bebía una taza de café bien cargado mientras comía un pedazo de tarta. En los últimos días había estado siguiendo a un joven sacerdote de nombre Ellery, el joven le había llamado poderosamente la atención después de que le viera ayudar con tanto empeño a los huérfanos, incluso llegó a tomar la apariencia de un pequeño tan solo para que le diera algo de cariño. Sentía curiosidad por aquel joven, termino su pedazo de tarta pero no su café y le siguió hasta la iglesia en la que trabajaba Ellery.

El padre había cerrado las puertas tras de sí al entrar a la iglesia pero al scaytle no le consto ningún trabajo abrirlas sin hacer el menor ruido. El padre estaba arrodillado ante el altar de su Dios, Mixcóatl le miro confundido normalmente se mostraba feliz al alabar a su Dios pero esta vez estaba contrariado y de sus hermosos ojos azules se desprendía un profundo llanto. Por lo que había alcanzado a escuchar el padre se quejaba y pedía una señal porque sentía que algo estaba haciendo mal.

Ladeo la cabeza meditando que podía hacer para arreglar el espíritu quebrado del sacerdote, normalmente los de su clase ni si quiera se preocupaban más que en raras ocasiones por la humanidad pero él habiendo sido uno de ellos tenía cierta preferencia por los humanos que le impulsaban a hacer cosas que normalmente no haría como ahora. Una suave lluvia de plumas cayó sobre sobre el padre que le miraba asombrado y termino por arrodillarse a sus pies besando el borde de sus ropas, le había concedido su deseo.

Una voz a su espalda le hizo volver a su realidad, tenía la ropa húmeda y los ojos le escocían pero no le dio importancia. Lo hecho estaba y no podía dar marcha atrás aunque suplicara por una nueva oportunidad para ser feliz. La voz le seguía llamando y pudo notar en el timbre de su voz que cada vez se sentía más y más nervioso por su ausencia. Seguramente Iván había pensado que se había marchado o peor aún que todo había sido un terrible sueño, se puso de pie de un salto dejando que el frío viento ruso le limpiara la cara antes de volver con el rubio, no quería preocuparlo más de lo necesario.

—Lo siento. Salí a tomar el fresco, no estoy acostumbrado a vivir encerrado— Le dedico una sonrisa que intentaba aplacar las dudas del ruso y aparentemente lo logro ya que sus facciones se suavizaron considerablemente. Mixcóatl le tomo delicadamente de la mano y le llevo a sentarse en uno de los sillones de dos plazas de la pequeña vivienda de Iván— Lamento no poder quedarme pero me preocupa que salgas herido. Él debe de estar molesto finalmente entendió que soy un monstro.

Iván levantó una ceja mirándole notoriamente confundido, le abrazo por la cintura atrayéndolo contra sí mismo, el rostro que el moreno había puesto le recordaba tanto a su infancia pero no era solo eso sino que también había sentido una punzada de celos al escucharle hablar de alguien que parecía no valorarlo y se atrevía a pensar de aquella forma de él. Le dolía no poder hacer nada para aligerarle la carga y que Luis comprendiera que no era un monstro.

—Iván es tu amigo, da. Estoy dispuesto a enfrentarme a las consecuencias que trae ese título, tú me ayudante me diste algo que no tiene valor— El scaytle le miró fijamente sin decir nada aunque le sorprendía que alguien se hubiese autonombrado su amigo, le tenía aprecio y le había ayudado en varias ocasiones pero no el rubio no tenía motivos suficientes como para llamarlo amigo y mucho menos con la pasión con la que lo hizo.— ¿Quién te está buscando? ¿Podemos hacer algo para evitar que te encuentre? No estás en condiciones de exaltaciones o de peleas.

—Estas heridas sanaran pronto ya te lo he dicho pero aun así sé que debo de tener toda mi fuerza para enfrentarle— De hecho dudaba si podría realmente hacerlo, Alfred era su amigo y había un lazo muy fuerte que los unía más allá de la promesa que hicieron cuando eran solo unos niños inmaduros. Era el destino el que los unía— Su nombre es Alfred hijo de Virkel, es un Mishatra y uno bastante poderoso por linaje y por propio merito— Mientras hablaba trazo un circulo en el aire y se formo un espejo de agua en el que se pudo ver el rostro de Alfred, Iván no podía estar más sorprendido con aquella revelación— He matado a muchos miembros de su casa incluyendo a varios familiares suyo y acabo de herir seriamente a William su concejero. No me lo perdonara.

—Yo— Dudo un instante antes de continuar, ganándose la atención del scaytle, con un tono de voz ligeramente más bajo— Le conozco y creo que fui quien le llevo a ti.— Mixcóatl dulcifico la mirada y beso a Iván murmurando en sus labios que no pasaba nada. Era un juego muy antiguo y a veces el perro acorralaba al zorro.


End file.
